Narzucone przez gadający kapelusz
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Nieufający dorosłym Harry Potter przybywa do Hogwartu. Kadra szkoły - a przynajmniej jej część - stara się zmienić jego podejście. On jednak jest temu przeciwny i zrobi bardzo wiele, aby zrazić do siebie nauczycieli.
1. Prolog

_**oryginał: **Prologue to "__Life as Dictated by a Talking Hat"__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__RhiannanT__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki**_

_Tak, to jest kolejne fanfiction o tym, jak Harry coś-tam-coś-tam. Nie mam zamiaru twierdzić, że jest to opowiadanie kompletnie nowatorskie, niewykorzystujące żadnych wątków, które już wcześniej nie pojawiłyby się w dziesiątkach innych tekstów. Tak nie jest. Tutaj też Harry coś-tam-coś-tam (co konkretnie, dowiecie się w pierwszym rozdziale; nie chcę spojlerować). Jest to jednocześnie pierwszy i jedyny (na razie?) czytany przeze mnie fanfik, w którym Harry zachowuje się w taki sposób. Przede wszystkim z tego powodu postanowiłam go przetłumaczyć. Bo chociaż główne założenie przypomina to z wielu innych opowieści, to ta jest na swój sposób unikalna. Moim zdaniem. Mogę się oczywiście mylić, nie znam przecież wszystkich potterowskich fanfiction świata._

_I jeszcze jedno: poniższy prolog to właściwie jedynie krótki wstęp. Z zasadniczą treścią całej historii ma on stosunkowo niewiele wspólnego i z całą pewnością nie oddaje nawet przedsmaku tego, co się będzie działo. Może dlatego, że nie ma w nim Harry'ego, który coś-tam-coś-tam..._

* * *

**--------------------**

Prolog

**--------------------**

* * *

- Kończąc, chciałbym poprosić was wszystkich, żebyście traktowali go jak każdego innego ucznia, a jednocześnie uważnie obserwowali, aby również tutaj miał zapewnione bezpieczeństwo. Fakt, że przeżył atak Voldemorta, nie czyni go niepokonanym. Jest jedenastolatkiem. Jakieś pytania?

Natychmiast odezwała się Minerwa McGonagall:

- Oczywiście, że będziemy go traktować jak innych uczniów. Kiedy będzie to właściwe. Powiedziałeś nam jednak, że chłopiec nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o magicznym świecie. Jak mamy mu zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, skoro on nawet nie wie, czego powinien się wystrzegać?

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Choć czynię to z odrazą, muszę się zgodzić z Minerwą, Albusie. Chyba nie spodziewasz się, że nieoceniona kadra tej czcigodnej uczelni będzie najzwyczajniej w świecie ignorować złe zachowanie tego dzieciaka - jak sam wspomniałeś, on ma tylko jedenaście lat - do czasu, gdy on wpadnie w naprawdę wielkie kłopoty i dopiero WTEDY starać się reagować? To oczywiste, że nie powinniśmy pozwalać mu na takie same niebezpieczne wybryki, w jakich znajdują upodobanie inni uczniowie!

Wymruczane pod nosem: "Wcale nie o tym mówiłam" rozbrzmiało w pokoju nauczycielskim, wywołując ukradkowe chichoty.

- Cóż więc chciałaś powiedzieć, Minerwo? - Dumbledore celowo zlekceważył retoryczność jej komentarza.

- Miałam na myśli, że ktoś powinien nauczyć chłopca, jak obracać się w magicznym świecie. Poza tym Harry musi być świadom niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim się znalazł po przybyciu do naszego świata. I owszem, Severusie, chociaż wątpię, aby był to jakiś problem, uważam też, że ktoś powinien trzymać go w ryzach, skoro jego krewni nie będą mogli. Jedna czwarta uczniów i rodziców będzie miała z nim na pieńku już w chwili, kiedy się tu pojawi. Musi być ostrożny.

"I znowu muszę się zgodzić z Minerwą" - pomyślał Severus. - "Aczkolwiek jestem całkowicie pewny, że mówi o MOICH uczniach i ich rodzicach, nie o żadnym ze swoich."

- Masz zamiar powiedzieć jedenastolatkowi, że jego koledzy woleliby go widzieć MARTWYM?! - wykrzyknął Flitwick. - To niedorzeczne! Pozwólmy chłopcu być dzieckiem. Jesteśmy w stanie go ochronić.

"Dzięki Merlinowi za tego optymistę! Właśnie tego było mi trzeba z samego rana" - pomyślał opiekun Ślizgonów.

- Jesteśmy, prawda, Filiusie? - zapytał z przekąsem. - A kiedy ostatnio przemierzałeś korytarze w poszukiwaniu zabłąkanych uczniów? Czy może masz na myśli, że to _ja_ mam czuwać całymi nocami, żeby zachować go przy życiu?

- Uczniowie wiedzą, że nie wolno im nocą spacerować po korytarzach, Severusie - próbował ułagodzić go nauczyciel zaklęć. - Z pewnością pod tym względem nie będą sprawiać kłopotów.

- Nie bę...! DOPRAWDY, Filiusie. Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że Harry jakimś cudem będzie PRZESTRZEGAĆ tej zasady?

- Wszyscy pozostali uczniowie jej przestrzegają, nieprawdaż?

Mistrz Eliksirów aż zaniemówił z wrażenia. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak łapać powietrze niczym ryba wyjęta z wody. Tym razem zachichotała Minerwa rozbawiona oburzeniem młodszego kolegi.

- Ech, Filiusie, prawdę mówiąc... nie. Nie przestrzegają. Po prawdzie twoi Krukoni i moi Gryfoni są najgorsi: twoi w bibliotece o każdej godzinie, a moi zwykle szukający okazji do jakichś nieszkodliwych psot.

Snape spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

"NIESZKODLIWYCH?! Nazywasz kradzież składników eliksirów w calu zrobienia z nich FAJERWERKÓW nieszkodliwym?! To co niby jest cholernie GŁUPIE i NIEBEZPIECZNE?!"

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Severusie. Bliźniacy Weasley wiedzieli, co robią. Jestem pewna, że odpaliliby je bezpiecznie na zewnątrz.

"Och, czyżby? Doskonale wiesz, że zrobiliby to na moich zajęciach. I ty też byłabyś z tego zadowolona, stara nietoperzyco."

- Jakkolwiek dyskusja stała się bardzo ciekawa, muszę nalegać, abyśmy powrócili do jej pierwotnego tematu. Minerwo, ty chcesz, żeby Harry rozumiał, że musi być ostrożny. Ty, Filiusie, broniłbyś go kiedy pojawiłyby się problemy. A Severus wolałby, abyśmy byli dla niego bardziej surowi, żeby trzymać go z dala od kłopotów. Zgadza się?

Cała trójka skinęła głowami.

- Sądzę również - dodała profesor transfiguracji - że Harry powinien mieć kogoś w rodzaju prywatnego nauczyciela, kogoś, kto pomógłby mu przystosować się do magicznego świata ogólnie i do jego lekcji szczególnie, a w razie potrzeby motywowałby go.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Dumbledore z głębokim namysłem przenosił wzrok z opiekunki Gryffindoru na opiekuna Slytherinu i na odwrót; Mistrz Eliksirów zastanawiał się, jaki też nowy plan obmyślał dyrektor. W końcu stary czarodziej przemówił:

- Muszę przyznać, że zgadzam się z wami wszystkimi, a szczególnie z wami, Minerwo, Severusie. Co prawda rodzina Harry'ego przyjęła go, ale nie wydaje się, żeby jakoś szczególnie się nim opiekowała. Przydałby mu się ktoś specjalny jako przewodnik i nauczyciel. Pewnego rodzaju mentor. Ktoś, kto - jak wspomniał Severus - zająłby się dyscyplinowaniem go, lecz jednocześnie prowadziłby go i był wzorem do naśladowania. Ktoś, dla kogo bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego byłoby sprawą najwyższej wagi.

McGonagall wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną.

- I kto miałby to być, Albusie?

Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape'a, dając mu prawo wcześniejszego zabrania głosu.

- Może opiekun jego domu? - zaproponował profesor eliksirów. "To uszczęśliwi Minerwę - chłopak z pewnością będzie Gryfonem." - W ten sposób będę mieli do siebie łatwy dostęp.

Czarownica najwyraźniej również wierzyła, że Harry trafi do Gryffindoru.

- Absolutnie. Z wielką przyjemnością zajmę się chłopcem, kiedy - _jeśli_! - znajdzie się w moim domu.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakkolwiek nadal patrzył na Severusa; błysk w jego oczach robił na młodszym czarodzieju zdecydowanie podejrzane wrażenie.

- Zatem wszyscy się zgadzamy? Cudownie. Koniec spotkania.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC  
prologu

**--------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Rozdział 1: Przeklęty kapelusz!

_**oryginał: **__Life as Dictated by a Talking Hat__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__RhiannanT__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

_Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję __**Ważce**__ z Forum Mirriel za słowo _zabójcze_. Czasem tak jest, że nic nie pasuje i nie wiadomo, co z tym robić. Jedno słowo - jak "prawie" - robi czasem wielką różnicę ;-)._

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki... do Czytelników**_

_Tłumaczę to fanfiction już teraz, ponieważ nie potrafiłam się mu oprzeć. I tylko dlatego. Nigdy nie planowałam przekładać jednocześnie więcej niż pięciu odcinkowych opowiadań - po jednym na każdy roboczy dzień tygodnia. To jest szóste. Nadliczbowe. Nie byłam w stanie przetrwać do skończenia jednego z pozostałej piątki, bo albo na zakończenie przyjdzie jeszcze długo czekać (jakieś dziewięć miesięcy w najlepszym - jedynym właściwie - przypadku), albo zaraz po danym fanfiku mam już zaplanowany inny (kolejne teksty Laume po "Spokój mojej duszy", kolejne teksty Emily Waters po "Lew i wąż", "Nowy dom Harry'ego" po "Tłuszczu" czy sequele "Roku jak żaden inny" po "Roku..."). Dlatego teoretycznie "Życie narzucone przez gadający kapelusz" ma być aktualizowane w znacznie bardziej nieregularnych odstępach czasu niż pozostałe tłumaczenia, które od następnego tygodnia może wreszcie zaczną być aktualizowane regularnie. To definitywnie nie będzie. Terminy jego aktualizacji w dużej mierze będą zależeć od Was, drodzy Czytelnicy. Im większe będzie Wasze zainteresowanie tym opowiadaniem, tym częściej będą się pojawiać nowe rozdziały. Postaram się o to, choć niestety niektóre z dalszych rozdziałów są bardzo długie - dłuższe od prawie wszystkich jednoczęściowych fanfików jakie dotychczas napisałam. Czyli (jak na mój gust) super-hiper-ultra długie. Dlatego niełatwe dla mnie w tłumaczeniu. Zatem... pomożecie? ;-)_

* * *

**--------------------------------------**

Rozdział pierwszy

Przeklęty kapelusz!

**--------------------------------------**

* * *

- Hmm... Trudne. BARDZO trudne. Mnóstwo odwagi, jak widzę. A do tego wcale niezły umysł. I talent, o tak. Oraz pragnienie sprawdzenia się. Gdzie by cię tu przydzielić... - rozważał kapelusz.

"Talent? Odwaga? _O_ _mnie_ mówisz, tak? To pytanie miało być retoryczne?"

- Eee... Mogę o coś zapytać?

Kapelusz zaniemówił na chwilę.

- Oczywiście, drogie dziecko - odparł w końcu.

- Czy to prawda, że mroczni czarodzieje pochodzą ze Slytherinu?

Harry zarumienił się, mając wrażenie, że jest idiotą. "Gadam z KAPELUSZEM." - Ledwie powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. - "Gdyby Dursleyowie mnie teraz widzieli..."

- Nie, wcale nie. Szczerze mówiąc, większość owszem. Ale to żadną miarą nie jest wina domu. On raczej szuka sposobów rozwiązywania problemów, które prowadzą ludzi do zwrócenia się ku czarnej magii. Uczniowie ze Slytherinu zwykle są... źle rozumiani. Dlaczego? Chciałbyś trafić do Slytherinu?

- Chcę tu tylko znaleźć dla siebie miejsce. - "I nie zostać wykopanym." - Wszyscy chyba uważają mnie za kogoś specjalnego. A co jeśli... - Z trudem przełknął ślinę, bojąc się przyznać do wad nawet kapeluszowi. Czy kapelusz powie Dumbledore'owi, że Harry nie był żadnym wielkim czarodziejem? Czy Dumbledore odeśle go do domu? Nagle uniósł głowę. "Kogo obchodzi, co sobie pomyślą?" - ...wcale taki nie jestem? - dokończył hardo. "Co będzie, jeżeli jestem zwykłym, wstrętnym, jedenastoletnim gnojkiem? Czy pozwolą na coś takiego?"

- Tego właśnie musiałam się dowiedzieć. Niech będzie... SLYTHERIN!

Wszelkie rozmowy w Wielkiej Sali ucichły jak nożem uciął. Harry zdjął olbrzymie nakrycie głowy i rozejrzał się. Dumbledore uśmiechał się szeroko, mówiąc coś do mężczyzny siedzącego obok. Cokolwiek to nie było, sąsiad dyrektora krzywił się gniewnie. Wszyscy pozostali przyglądali mu się z ciekawością. Potem Ślizgoni zaczęli klaskać, a do nich przyłączyła się reszta uczniów. Gdy chłopiec wstawał, aby dołączyć do swego domu, usłyszał ostatni komentarz kapelusza:

- Jeszcze jedno, Harry. Lepiej będzie, jeśli przestaniesz to ukrywać.

- Ukrywać _co_? - spytał ze złością.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał westchnienie.

- Jak chcesz. Idź na spotkanie ze swoim domem.

W miarę jak Harry z dumą zbliżał się do stołu Slytherinu, by zostać tam hałaśliwie powitanym przez nowych współlokatorów, napięcie uchodziło z komnaty. Czarny czarodziej obok Dumbledore'a przestał piorunować go wzrokiem i nawet skinął mu głową w pozdrowieniu. Lecz chłopiec bez trudu rozpoznał, prawdziwą naturę tego wyrazu twarzy: to była oziębła neutralność. Zanotował sobie w myślach, aby być ostrożnym, a potem zepchnął tę uwagę na dno umysłu.

Wkrótce został przedstawiony kolegom z klasy. Na lewo siedział Teodor Nott, pewny siebie chociaż cherlawy brunet. Na prawo Blaise Zabini, dumnie wyprostowany, a jednocześnie czujny, w milczeniu obserwujący wszystko i wszystkich, najwyraźniej wyciągający wnioski z tego, co widział. Naprzeciwko miał Dracona Malfoya, którego zdążył już poznać i znielubić, wraz z jego samozwańczymi ochroniarzami, Crabbe'em i Goyle'em.

"Jakie dziwaczne nazwiska. Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle. Zupełnie jak Natasha Fatale i Boris Badenov*. Panie i panowie, pozwólcie, że przedstawię: wasze czarne charaktery!" Dalej siedziały Millicent Bullstrode i Pansy Parkinson, sprawiające wrażenie zaprzyjaźnionych i nie zwracające uwagi na otaczający je hałaśliwy tłum. Również prefekci podeszli do niego, żeby się przedstawić. Rozalinda Lebeaux i Gregory Stone. Przytłoczony tym wszystkim Harry zebrał się na odwagę i zadał pytanie dręczące go chwili, gdy zauważył dziwnego faceta, z którym rozmawiał dyrektor.

- Kim jest ten mężczyzna koło Dumbledore'a?

Odpowiedział mu prefekt Stone:

- Ten w czerni? To nasz opiekun domu, Severus Snape. Nie przejmuj się: raczej szczeka niż gryzie. Mimo to nie wkurzałbym go; nie zrobi ci krzywdy i pomoże w razie potrzeby, ale jednocześnie nie pozwoli, aby ci się upiekło. Szczerze mówiąc, wszyscy się go trochę boimy. To, że _raczej_ szczeka niż gryzie nie znaczy jeszcze, że _wcale_ nie gryzie.

"DZIĘĘĘKI. To mnie niby miało uspokoić? A może wcale nie zacząłeś zdania od: _Nie przejmuj się_?" Docenił jednak intencje - prefekt Stone przynajmniej wydawał się w porządku.

- Jeszcze jakieś nowiny? - odparł gorzko. - Myślałem, że dorośli istnieją właśnie po to, żeby czynić nasze życie bole... eee... trudnym?

Starszy chłopiec spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, ale Harry na odczepnego uśmiechnął się pogodnie, skutecznie neutralizując wszelkie podejrzenia, jakie prefekt mógł żywić.

*******

- Serdecznie gratuluję ci nowego podopiecznego, Severusie - pokpiwał sobie Dumbledore. - Jestem przeświadczony, że Harry będzie bardzo zadowolony z takiego przewodnika jak ty.

Mistrz Eliksirów gniewnie wykrzywił twarz w odpowiedzi, choć w głębi duszy był bliski paniki. "W żadnym razie nie jestem na to gotowy! Przewodzić dziecku? Zaspokajać jego potrzeby? Naturalnie, mogę opiekować się domem, ale... nie. Koniecznie muszę przekonać Albusa, że to jest naprawdę ZŁY pomysł. Przecież ja nawet NIE LUBIĘ dzieci. Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem TEGO dziecka."

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ja _nienawidzę_ dzieci, Dumbledore? Że to jest syn _Jamesa Pottera_, a ja jestem cholernym _Śmierciożercą_?!

Wzrok dyrektora spoważniał.

- Chyba nie próbujesz się teraz wycofać? Wcześniej się na to zgodziłeś.

Nauczyciel ze złością spojrzał w oczy starszego czarodzieja.

- Z całą pewnością tego nie zrobiłem! Zgodziłem się, że _Minerwa_ powinna przewodzić chłopcu!

Jednak Dumbledore upierał się przy swoim.

- Zgodziłeś się. Fakt, że myślałeś, iż Harry trafi do Gryffindoru i zaopiekuje się nim Minerwa, nie ma znaczenia. Zamierzasz odmówić? - W surowym głosie brzmiało wyraźne ostrzeżenie, ale Severus je zignorował.

- Mówiąc zupełnie szczerze: TAK, odmawiam. Nie wezmę na siebie wyłącznej odpowiedzialności za dobre samopoczucie tego szczeniaka po aroganckim, brutalnym imbecylu!

Teraz dyrektor również patrzył mu prosto w oczy i Mistrz Eliksirów musiał wytężyć wszystkie siły, aby wytrzymać milczącą naganę. "Niech cię cholera, starcze, mówię poważnie." Lecz jawne rozczarowanie w spojrzeniu Albusa sprawiło, że nauczyciel poczuł się jakby znowu miał czternaście lat i w dodatku wpadł w kłopoty. Znosił ten wzrok tak długo, jak potrafił, ale jak zwykle ostatecznie nie dał rady ścierpieć dezaprobaty Dumbledore'a. Patrzył na niego już nie z gniewnym sprzeciwem, a błagalnie. "Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego. Nie mogę. Wiesz, że nie mogę. NIENAWIDZIŁEM Pottera. Jak mogę NIE NIENAWIDZIĆ jego syna? Jak ten chłopiec może nie nienawidzić mnie?" Jednak spojrzenie starszego czarodzieja pozostało niewzruszone i w końcu Severus nie był już w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy.

- Tak, proszę pana - mruknął, opuszczając wzrok. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

- Dziękuję, Severusie. O nic więcej cię nie proszę.

W tej samej chwili Mistrz Eliksirów zauważył, że Potter na niego patrzy, więc pozdrowił go ostrożnym, neutralnym kiwnięciem głową, niemal takim samym, jakim przywitałby współ-śmierciożercę czy członka Zakonu: chłodnym. W jednej kwestii definitywnie nie zamierzał dać za wygraną.

- Będę dla niego surowy. Nie zdołam zachować go przy życiu, jeśli nie będzie mi posłuszny.

Dyrektor przytaknął.

- Dyscyplinowanie go pozostawiam w twoich rękach, Severusie. Ufam ci.

Uśmiechnął się do nauczyciela, który ponownie odwrócił wzrok; okazało się, że nagła aprobata Albusa jest równie trudna do zniesienia jak jego potępienie. "Zawiodę cię, starcze. Nie nadaję się do tego."

*******

Tymczasem Harry wesoło gawędził ze swoimi nowymi kolegami, z ulgą odkrywając, że nie tylko ochoczo go zaakceptowali, ale również są fajnymi towarzyszami: inteligentni i przyjaźnie nastawieni, nawet jeśli bardziej cisi niż dzieci zasiadające przy pozostałych stołach. Wcześniej martwił się, że po odłączeniu od Rona - hałaśliwego rudzielca, którego poznał w pociągu - nie zdoła znaleźć innych przyjaciół. Ron nie wydawał się lubić Ślizgonów, jednak Harry miał nadzieję, że jego przydział nie wpłynie na stosunki między nimi. Fakt, rudy chłopak był przeraźliwie głośny, lecz jednocześnie zabawny, a o ile Harry się orientował, nie istniało coś takiego, jak _zbyt duża_ ilość przyjaciół. Ufał też, że choćby przez pewien czas zdoła unikać tego Dracona; najpierw był arogancki i nieprzyjemny na ulicy Pokątnej, potem przesadnie przymilny, kiedy zorientował się, kim Harry jest. A w końcu przygruchał sobie parkę brutalnych przydupasów. Taki schemat, w połączeniu z wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami z Dudleyem, sprawił, że Harry'emu zjeżyły się włosy na karku. "Nie dam się złapać z rękami w nocniku tylko dlatego, że ktoś podejdzie i się przywita."

Z kolei Blaise i Teo wydawali się być naprawdę ekstra. Teo był głośny i gadatliwy, dobrodusznie przechwalając się, jak świetnie sobie radził podczas wakacyjnych lekcji i jakich fajnych zaklęć się nauczył tylko po to, żeby zaraz potem jeden sknocić i zmienić kolor swoich włosów na jaskrawo fioletowy. Z tego Harry wywnioskował, że Teo nie sprawiało problemu naśmiewanie się z siebie samego. Blaise mówił znacznie mniej, ale chętnie się śmiał i od czasu do czasu wtrącał cierpkie uwagi, które u zaskoczonych chłopców budziły wybuchy gromkiego śmiechu. Wreszcie jednak posiłek się skończył i wszyscy wysłuchali przemowy Dumbledore'a dotyczącej niebezpiecznych korytarzy i zabronionych przedmiotów, a następnie kazano im się rozejść do dormitoriów. Harry był oczarowany. Niebezpieczne, zakazane zakątki, przedmioty, _zakazany las_, który w dodatku właśnie tak się nazywał? I niby jaki dyrektor spokojnie groził uczniom _niesamowicie bolesną śmiercią_, gdyby złamali zasady? To miejsce było naprawdę _zabójcze_.

*******

Gdy Harry razem z innymi uczniami dotarł do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, zaskoczyło go, że znalazł się w ciepłym, słonecznym pomieszczeniu z wygodnymi kanapami i grubym dywanem - wszystko w przyjemnym zielonym kolorze. Z dreszczem wspomniał krzykliwe barwy przypisane Gryffindorowi. "Oślepłbym." Najbardziej jednak zdumiały go okna. "Mógłbym przysiąc, że jesteśmy pod ziemią..." Wtedy przed oczami stanęło mu sklepienie Wielkiej Sali; wzruszył ramionami. Ktoś, kto potrafił wyczarować całe nieprawdziwe niebo, spokojnie poradziłby sobie z paroma oknami. Rozglądanie się po komnacie przerwało mu przybycie prefektów, którzy wezwali wszystkich na zebranie całego domu.

Zanim do pokoju wszedł Snape, pierwszoklasiści zostali ustawieni w szeregu przed resztą Ślizgonów. Stali z wyprostowanymi plecami i rękoma złożonymi z przodu, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę albo wyłamując palce. Wszyscy poza Teo, który, jak szybko odkrył Harry, był naprawdę żywiołowy. Zachowywał prawidłową pozycję, lecz wcale nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego; zamiast tego dumnie skubał swoje fioletowe włosy i zastanawiał się na głos, czy potrafiłby powtórzyć czar, który je przefarbował.

Harry również nie zamierzał się przejmować. Snape był takim samym dorosłym jak wszyscy inni - oczywiste było, że znienawidzi Harry'ego za samo istnienie i pewnie będzie go też za to karał. Po co miałby się starać go zadowolić? I tak Harry stał sobie wraz z kolegami, gotowy zignorować litanię zasad, która z pewnością właśnie miała zostać wyśpiewana. Snape jednakże wydawał się być bardzo zdeterminowany, aby ich wszystkich onieśmielić: wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego jakby był udzielnym władcą, a oni jego uniżonymi sługami. Dostosowując się do jego zachowania, Harry wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej. "Nie przestraszysz mnie, dupku." - pomyślał zaciekle. Dręczyciele atakowali tylko słabszych od siebie, więc on po prostu musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby nie okazać się tym słabszym.

*******

Severus Snape jak zwykle wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu drzwiami prowadzącymi do jego gabinetu; energicznie pokonawszy niewielką odległość, stanął przed zebranymi w szeregach uczniami. Oczyma momentalnie odnalazł Harry'ego, który z uniesioną głową i zaciśniętymi szczękami wlepiał w nauczyciela bezczelne spojrzenie. "Tak jak się spodziewałem. Chłopak jest małym, aroganckim gnojkiem, zupełnie jak jego ojciec. A ma dopiero jedenaście lat. Myślisz, że twoje gierki sprawią mi problemy? Jesteś dzieckiem i to z rodzaju bachorów. Już pędzę zwracać na ciebie szczególną uwagę." I tak, kompletnie ignorując smarkacza, Severus wygłosił swą tradycyjną przemowę, podkreślając w niej lojalność i braterstwo członków domu oraz konsekwencje ich naruszenia.

- Jestem najzupełniej świadom tego, że wśród was znajdą się osoby, które nie zdołają znaleźć wspólnego języka; i sprzeczkami toczącymi się w tych murach nie zamierzam się interesować. Jeśli jednak dowie się o nich reszta szkoły, będę _bardzo_ zawiedziony. Jak w rodzinie, spodziewam się po was jednolitego frontu. I jak w rodzinie, oczekuję od starszych uczniów, że będą opiekować się młodszymi, od młodszych zaś, że - w granicach rozsądku - będą szanować i słuchać starszych. Jeżeli ktokolwiek nadużyje tej władzy, mam zostać o tym powiadomiony. Nie oczekujcie, że sprawca NIE PONIESIE konsekwencji. Nie dopuszczę do żadnych _otrzęsin_.

Więc Snape chciał, żeby byli _rodziną_? To coś nowego. "I pewnie z tobą w roli kochającego ojca, co nie?" - pomyślał z sarkazmem. - "Jasne. Co tylko powiesz."

* * *

**----------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału pierwszego

**----------------------------------------**

* * *

* Natasha Fatale i Boris Badenov - czarne charaktery z kreskówki "Rocky i Łoś Superktoś"; wystąpiły również w ich "własnym" filmie fabularnym, "Borys i Natasza", jednak seriale rysunkowe pochodzą z lat 1959-1961 i 1961-1973, zaś film fabularny powstał dopiero w roku 1992, więc podczas swojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie Harry jeszcze nie mógł go znać ;-)

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod prologiem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy._

_Odpowiedź zbiorowa na część komentarzy: jak widać Harry rzeczywiście trafił do Slytherinu. Jest to ten motyw, który miałam na myśli, pisząc w notce od tłumacza przed prologiem, że "Harry coś-tam-coś-tam". Fanfiction, w których Harry zostaje Ślizgonem, jednak trochę jest. Niektóre całkiem niezłe, inne wręcz bardzo dobre, pozostałe... No cóż, jak to z fanfikami bywa. Mam nadzieję jednak, że ten przypadnie Wam do gustu. Jak mi._

_Za wszystkie życzenia dziękuję hurtem, bo nie mam słów, żeby za każdym razem inaczej wyrażać podziękowania, a powtarzać się nie lubię. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie._

_**iglak17**__ Małą próbkę "nietypowo zachowującego się Harry'ego" mieliśmy już w pierwszym rozdziale. Zwłaszcza pod koniec. A to dopiero początek..._

_**Itheanil**__ Z jakimi zdaniami miałaś problem? Jakby co, możemy skontaktować na PW na Forum Mirriel albo mogę Ci pomóc zarejestrować się tutaj i porozmawiamy przez prywatne wiadomości tu. Służę wyjaśnieniami. Owszem, moim zdaniem chodziło o to, że wszyscy Ślizgoni chcą widzieć Harry'ego martwym. Biorąc jednak poprawkę na osobę, która wyraziła taką obawę, to chyba nic dziwnego, że podobne zdanie panuje. A o Harrym w prologu mówiły osoby, które oceniają go na podstawie zachowania jego ojca, o samym chłopcu nie mając zielonego ;-) pojęcia. Oczywiście, że Harry jest inny. Bardzo._

_**Danta**__ Miło mi. Drops wcale nie musiał kombinować, jak widać, Harry załatwił to z Tiarą na własną rękę. Heh, chciałoby się móc pstryknąć w palce albo machnąć różdżką i mieć cały tekst przetłumaczony... Chociaż sama praca nad tłumaczeniem jest jednocześnie przyjemnością - głównie płynąca z dawania przyjemności innym, choć nie tylko, bo myślenie nad najlepszym polskim odpowiednikiem konkretnego fragmentu też wyzwala endorfiny... po odniesieniu sukcesu ;-) - to jest też niestety pracą. Ciężką czasami, acz zazwyczaj nie niewdzięczną. Waszą wdzięczność wysoce sobie bowiem cenię._

_**JoannaM**__ Ojej... "Trwalszy sobie postawiłam pomnik niźli ze spiżu", ale dziękuję za intencję. A Harry będzie, owszem. Severus będzie niekoniecznie, ale Albus pozostanie nieugięty. Znając Dumbledore'a - na całą wieczność._

_**Klio**__ Starałam się, żeby oddać Severusa możliwie sarkastycznym. Miło mi, że w prologu Ci się podobał - zobaczymy, jak będzie dalej. Mowa przed tekstem... przed prologiem, znaczy się. To dlatego, że autorka po jakimś czasie zorientowała się, iż czytelnicy oryginału często zaglądają do jej tekstu, ale - zniechęceni prologiem - dalej już nie czytają. Poskutkowało to tym, że wyłączyła prolog z fanfika i zrobiła z niego osobny tekst, żeby nie zniechęcał. Ja wolałam inny sposób, stąd przedmowa. Mnie prolog nie zniechęcił, wychodzę jednak z założenia, że innych rzeczywiście może - a po co mają tracić tak dobre opowiadanie tylko dlatego, że prolog nie do końca oddaje ciąg dalszy? Zrezygnować z czytania można wszak zawsze. Po prologu jednak lepiej nie. Przynajmniej w przypadku tego fanfiction. _

_**Anula93**__ Nauczyciele tak, może poza Dumbledore'em, który zachowywał się jednak dość podejrzliwie... Cóż, moi Czytelnicy wiedzieli lepiej, jak się okazało z komentarzy ;-). We wstępie, zauważ, pisałam, że "Harry coś-tam-coś-tam", jak w wielu innych fanfikach (czyt.: trafi do Slytherinu), ale zachowywać się będzie nietypowo. Rzeczywiście, fanfika, w którym zostałby Puchonem, jeszcze nie czytałam, ale miałam sposobność zapoznać się z tekstem, w którym... hm... został członkiem wszystkich domów jednocześnie, o ile pamiętam. Wyobraźnia fanów bywa nieograniczona żadnymi barierami..._

_**duszek_zły**__ Nie będę dla Ciebie tłumaczyć, Ty zła kobieto! Zamiast cierpliwie czekać, aż tłumaczka łaskawie zamieści kolejny rozdział, Ty emigrujesz do oryginału! Tak nie wolno! To łamanie konwencji genewskich, praw autorskich i mojego niewieściego serca! Niech ja Cię tylko dopadnę... Grrr... Zrobię to jakem Gargamel... Grrr... :-P A tak w ogóle, to dzięki za komentarz._

_**Basi**__ Niestety, po angielsku to opowiadanie również nie jest zakończone. Po raz pierwszy zabrałam się za tłumaczenie czegoś niezakończonego - ale, jak wspomniałam we wstępie do powyższego rozdziału, po prostu nie mogłam się oprzeć. Czy kocham Severusa... No cóż, spraw mego serca nie będę poruszać publicznie, to kwestia między nim a mną ;-). Ale z pewnością jest moją ulubioną postacią w HP, a w połączeniu z Harrym tworzy parę, że nie daj się. I w mentorsach, i w innych... konfiguracjach ;-)._

_**Tilia**__ Cóż, jak się okaże, nie wszyscy nauczyciele będą mieli ochotę zagłaskać Harry'ego. Antyślizgonizm często pokonuje bariery wieku i doświadczenia życiowego, niestety. Popalić Harry da głównie jednemu nauczycielowi, acz i na innych się to odbije. Poczekacie - zobaczycie ;-)._

_**oversensitive**__ Dlatego była przemowa ;-). Prolog w porównaniu z resztą opowiadania świeci co najwyżej światłem mocno odbitym. Od dalszych rozdziałów. Acz gusta bywają różne, więc nie pomyślcie sobie, drodzy, kochani, szanowni Czytelnicy, że daję Wam gwarancję fanfika, w którym zakochacie się bez reszty. Jak ja. Żadne ze mnie LTD, Gmbh czy nawet Sp. z o.o. i żadnych gwarancji nie daję ;-). Taaa... TEN Harry i "mały, zagubiony chłopczyk"... Taaa... :-D_

_**nutann**__ Jak to Albus ;-). Gdyby nie knuł, nie byłby tym samym Dumbledore'em, którego znamy i... cóż, niekoniecznie kochamy. Bo głębia knowań dyrektora niejednokrotnie otwiera mi nóż w kieszeni - i spodnie do cerowania. Na szczęście tu nie jest z nim aż tak źle, przynajmniej w rozdziałach, które dotychczas zostały opublikowane po angielsku. Kolejny rozdział, jak widać, jest, a następny będzie nie wcześniej, niż się przetłumaczy ;-). Za brak polskich znaków żadną miarą przepraszać nie musisz. Za każdy komentarz jestem wdzięczna... choć preferuję te napisane alfabetem łacińskim, bo cyrylicy, hieroglifów, kanji ani pisma arabskiego mój Windows nie czyta ;-)._

_**juda13**__ Wiem, wiem, trochę to czasu zajęło. Ale przekładam wiele (no dobra, parę) innych tekstów równocześnie, a na sklonowanie się nie mam niestety pieniędzy. Będę to aktualizować dalej, bez obaw. I choć wiele zależy tu ode mnie, to od Was, moi Czytelnicy, też niemało. Jakby co, to odsyłam do słowa odtłumaczewskiego na początku tego rozdziału ;-)._

_Hurtowo wszystkich pozdrawiam i do miłego przeczytania._


	3. Rozdział 2: Nasza nowa znakomitość

_INFORMACJA_

_Fanfik ten obecnie jest nadmiarowy, przez co należy do tzw. tłumaczeń nieregularnych. Oznacza to, że kolejne rozdziały będą się ukazywać w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Life as Dictated by a Talking Hat__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__RhiannanT__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**------------------------------------------**

Rozdział drugi

Nasza nowa znakomitość

**------------------------------------------**

* * *

Wreszcie Severus skończył przemawiać i Ślizgoni ruszyli ku schodom, żeby się rozpakować. Severus przypomniał wszystkim o ich cotygodniowych spotkaniach z nim (ku swej niebosiężnej uldze Harry zauważył, że jego miało być dopiero w piątkowy wieczór) zanim pozwolił im się rozejść. "Albus prawdopodobnie chciałby, abym spotkał się z Harrym" - pomyślał - "ale, do diabła, dziś jest również MÓJ pierwszy dzień po powrocie tutaj. Zajmę się nim innym razem."

Zauważywszy jego spojrzenie, Harry wyzywająco uniósł podbródek w sposób, który stawał się denerwująco znajomy. "Zresztą ostatnim, czego bym chciał, byłoby potwierdzenie jego wymysłu, że zasługuje na specjalne traktowanie. Arogancki sukin... nie. _Tak_ go na pewno nie nazwę. Lily zawsze była doskonała." Pośpiesznie opuścił pokój wspólny i udał się do swoich komnat i do swojej ognistej whisky, mając nadzieję, że zapomni o zielonych oczach Lily... które jednocześnie nie były jej oczami. Lily przenigdy nie zachowałaby się w ten sposób w stosunku do nauczyciela. Zawsze była uprzejma, nikt nie mógłby nazwać ją arogancką. "Każdy, kto mógł wziąć te oczy i napełnić je pogardą oraz brakiem szacunku... Prawdziwy syn Jamesa Pottera."

*******

Harry wyraźnie się odprężył, gdy jego nowy opiekun domu wyszedł z pomieszczenia. "To wystarczy. Jeśli zostawisz mnie w spokoju, ja zostawię w spokoju ciebie." Dał reszcie czas na rozpakowanie bagaży - na górze musiał być teraz niezły tłok - sam zaś rozsiadł się na wielkim, zielonym krześle w kącie. Był na tyle mały, że mógł się na nim skulić i położyć głowę na jednym z podłokietników. Po chwili jednak usiadł po turecku i rozejrzał się.

"Jak tu dziwnie. Zupełnie jakbym śnił." Z drugiej strony zdążył się już przekonać, że prawdą był Hagrid i świński ogonek Dudleya, musiał więc jednocześnie wierzyć w magię i Hogwart. A jak się już w to uwierzyło, to Tiara Przydziału i sypialnia, i okna w piwnicy, i sufit, który wyglądał jak niebo, wydawały się najzupełniej normalne. Płonące polana w kominku mogłyby się podnieść i przemówić do niego, a on grzecznie by się z nimi przywitał i zaprosiłby do zajęcia miejsca na kanapie, i zapytał, czy nie mają może ochoty na herbatę i ciasteczka? Uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając to sobie, lecz równocześnie bacznie obserwował bierwiona. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo.

Polana jednak nie zdążyły się dziwnie zachować, bo w następnym momencie pojawił się mały... człowieczek? Nie _wszedł_ ani nie _wbiegł_, jak można by się spodziewać w _normalnej_ sytuacji. Nawet nie _wleciał_, _wpadł_ czy wręcz _przyfrunął_, ale raczej po prostu się _zjawił_. Nie wsunął się, wślizgnął, przyszedł, zakradł, wpełzł albo katapultował się. Żadne takie. Zwyczajnie: w jednej chwili nie było niczego, a w następnej rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i _brzydki_ człowieczek o głowie niczym trójkąt, ozdobionej wielkimi, spiczastymi uszami i kartoflowatym nosem, umieszczonej na chudej szyi i jeszcze chudszym ciele. Dziwny człowieczek zignorował go jednak, więc Harry nadal siedział na krześle i przyglądał mu się w niemym urzeczeniu, podczas gdy on (jak Harry się domyślał) zbierał rozmaite pozostałości po przyjeździe uczniów, dokładał do ognia i wycierał rozlany sok dyniowy. Potem z kolejnym cichym pyknięciem znikł tak samo, jak się pojawił: w jednej chwili był, w drugiej już nie.

"To znaczy, że my tu nie będziemy sprzątać? Naprawdę?"

- Dziękuję - wyszeptał poniewczasie. Możliwe, że człowieczek wciąż tu był, tylko niewidzialny, uznał. Przecież nie wyglądałoby ani trochę inaczej, czy "pojawiłby się" jak teleportowany z jednego miejsca do innego, czy "pojawiłby się" najpierw niewidoczny, a potem widzialny, czy "pojawiłby się" jakby wcale go tam nie było, a później był. "O Jezu, a jeśli on wcale nie istniał zanim się tu zjawił? Świetnie. Teraz jeszcze zaczynam filozofować. Oto ja, jedenastoletni Arystoteles. Jestem pewny, że po prostu był sobie gdzieś w zamku albo był niewidzialny." To było całe stwór, na litość boską. Takie rzeczy nie POKAZUJĄ SIĘ magicznie tak zwyczajnie i po prostu, jeśli wcześniej nie istniały. Harry nie był przekonany, czy sobie zdoła z tym poradzić, jeśli jednak się pokazywały.

W każdym razie do góry chyba się uspokajało, więc wstał, aby dołączyć do kolegów. "Może oni mnie oświecą" - pomyślał. Potem zastanowił się. No jasne. - "'Czy dziwaczne ludziki ubrane w ścierki do naczyń istnieją zanim się je zobaczy?' To brzmi prawie tak samo, jak: 'Więc jeśli drzewo w lesie się przewróci, a w pobliżu nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby to usłyszeć...'" Roześmiał się. "Ale ze mnie idiota. Moi krewni rzeczywiście powinni mnie byli utopić, kiedy mieli taką możliwość. 'Tu leży Harry Potter, chłopiec-który-był-zbyt-głupi-by-żyć.' Ciekawe, czy udałoby mi się zdobyć coś takiego na koszulce?" Przypuszczał jednak, że mógł spytać, czy one się właściwie teleportowały, czy po prostu były niewidzialne. To nie brzmiało aż tak debilnie.

Lecz gdy Harry dotarł wreszcie do sypialni i zobaczył swoje łóżko i kufer, i pustą klatkę, dziwny człowieczek wyleciał mu z głowy.

- Gdzie moja sowa? - spytał Blaise'a z niepokojem. - Wcześniej była w klatce, ale...

- Nie martw się o nią - przerwał mu Blaise - po prostu jest w sowiarni. Zajmą się nią tam, żebyś ty nie musiał.

"Kolejna rzecz, której nie muszę robić. Więc co właściwie MUSZĘ robić?" - zastanowił się. Szybko jednak odzyskał rezon. - "Zacznę pracować, kiedy mi każą. Jeśli nie mają zamiaru nic powiedzieć, to ja nie mam zamiaru pracować. Ale nie chcę zostawiać Hedwigi samej."

Krótko pomyślał nad tym, jak zadać pytanie, żeby równocześnie nie brzmiało, jakby Hedwiga była kimś w rodzaju jego ulubieńca. "Nie chciałbym, aby ktokolwiek zrobił jej krzywdę." Dudley kiedyś zabił węża, kiedy przyłapał Harry'ego na noszeniu go ze sobą.

- A co mam zrobić, jeżeli będę chciał wysłać list, skoro ją zabrali?

Proszę. W ten sposób brzmi to zwyczajnie praktycznie.

- Możesz odwiedzać ją w sowiarni kiedy tylko zechcesz. - Tym razem odpowiedział mu Teo z pełnym zrozumienia uśmieszkiem. - Możesz też skorzystać ze szkolnej sowy, jeśli Hedwiga będzie zajęta.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Dzięki, Teo.

Przez chwilę zachwycał się swoimi ("swoimi!") nowymi ("nowymi!") rzeczami, zanim poszedł spać, poprzestawiał przedmioty w kufrze (chociaż były doskonale uporządkowane) i pościelił łóżko (mimo że zamierzał skorzystać z niego praktycznie natychmiast). Ostatecznie położył się, zachwycony wygodą i ciepłem posłania. Nie był jednak w stanie zasnąć i nieco trwało, zanim zorientował się, co mu przeszkadzało. W porównaniu do komórki, w której sypiał, pokój sprawiał wrażenie olbrzymiego. Rozpraszało go to i niemal przerażało. Na szczęście w końcu zauważył zasłony z każdej strony łóżka - zaciągnął je i wreszcie zasnął.

*******

Następnego dnia Harry obudził się równocześnie z kolegami i zszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Zupełnie jak poprzedniej nocy, stoły zastawione były wielką rozmaitością potraw i napojów. Głównym "tematem" tego ranka wydawały się zapiekanki. Harry postąpił dokładnie tak samo, jak zeszłej nocy: najpierw dyskretnie przyjrzał się innym jedzącym uczniom. Dopiero potem ukradkiem sięgnął po kawałek zapiekanki i dużą szklankę napoju zwanego sokiem z dyni, który - ku znacznej uldze Harry'ego - dynię przypominał jedynie kolorem, podczas gdy w smaku był całkiem niezły. Zapiekanka również okazała się zupełnie przyzwoita, tylko kawałek, który wziął, był za duży i Harry nie zdołał zjeść go całego.

Potem Snape rozdał plany lekcji - Harry z radością pomieszaną z niepokojem zobaczył, że pierwsze zajęcia tego dnia, coś, co się nazywało zielarstwem, będzie miał z Gryfonami. "Zobaczę Rona! Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie nienawidzi... albo moich przyjaciół."

Coraz bardziej doceniał Teo i Blaise'a. Tego ranka znowu obok niego usiedli i Harry ponownie doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę uwielbia ich towarzystwo. Blaise, zupełnie jak Harry, nie należał do rannych ptaszków, więc obaj pozwolili mówić Teo, od czasu do czasu wymieniając spojrzenia rozbawione jego przesadnym entuzjazmem. Przez noc jego włosy odzyskały naturalną barwę, więc Teo połowę śniadania spędził na próbach przemalowania ich zaklęciem na niebiesko. Przestał dopiero gdy Snape zwymyślał go za - jak to określił - "usiłowanie samobójstwa". Harry zmierzył nauczyciela gniewnym spojrzeniem, choć w duchu musiał przyznać, że wskazywanie różdżką własnej twarzy przy równoczesnym wypowiadaniu jakichś poprzekręcanych słów nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Szczególnie po tym, jak Seamus Finnegan prawie wysadził w powietrze swój kielich, starając się zmienić wodę w rum.

"Po co komu potrzebne zaklęcie?" - zastanawiał się Harry. Jego włosy i skóra zmieniły się same z siebie niejeden raz, chociaż niezupełnie celowo. Wspomniał słowa kapelusza o ukrywaniu się i na moment zawstydził się. Potem zaś niesamowicie ucieszył, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, że ten rodzaj magii pewnie w Hogwarcie nie jest zabroniony. Że mógłby, zupełnie jak Teo, bawić się tym gdyby tylko zechciał. "Zabawazabawazabawazabawa" - pomyślał i natychmiast zaczął układać plany. W końcu jednak musiał iść na lekcje, więc porzucił na ten czas projekty, aby podążyć za kolegami.

*******

Herbologia okazała się nauką o magicznych roślinach, a nauczano jej w szkolnej szklarni i okolicznych ogrodach z ziołami. Kiedy Harry tam dotarł, zawahał się krótko, po czym pospiesznie usiadł obok Rona, który już zdążył znaleźć sobie miejsce.

- Cześć, Ron - przywitał się.

- Och. Hej, Harry - odparł Ron jakby dopiero co go zauważył. - Eee... Jak tam u Ślizgonów?

Pytanie niby wydawało się nieistotne, lecz Harry odniósł wrażenie, że odpowiedź była bardzo ważna dla drugiego chłopca. Przypomniał sobie zachowanie Rona w pociągu i odparł ostrożnie:

- Zaskakująco dobrze, prawdę mówiąc. Znaczy, wiesz, ten Malfoy nadal zachowuje się jak palant, ale paru innych pierwszaków jest naprawdę fajnych. Przynajmniej na razie.

- Tak? - Pytanie Rona brzmiało bardziej sceptycznie niż podpowiadałaby grzeczność. - Którzy?

Harry wskazał swoich nowych przyjaciół, trzymających się drugiego końca szklarni.

- Widzisz ich? To Teo i Blaise. Są całkiem nieźli. Teo wczoraj nawet zmienił kolor swoich włosów na fioletowy!

- Um... Teo to chyba nie Teodor... Nott... co? - upewnił się Ron.

- To on. A bo bo?

Ron zbladł.

- Jego stary to śmierciożerca!

- Że kto?

- Śmierciożerca! Zwolennik Sam Wiesz Kogo!

- Och. Um... to ciekawe.

Harry właściwie nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Teo był taki... normalny.

- _Ciekawe_?! On może czyhać na twoje życie, a ty uważasz, że to "ciekawe"?!

- No, taa. Znaczy, nie wszyscy są tacy jak ich rodzice. Nie mogę oceniać każdego jedenastolatka na podstawie jego rodziców, nie? Teo jest miły. A co, łazisz za ludźmi i mówisz: "jego ojciec jest śmierciożercą" albo "jej mama jest brzydka", albo "jego babcia w weekendy popala trawę", albo "jej ciocia ma schizofrenię", albo "jego wuj upija się i zamyka go w schowku, i zapomina go nakarmić, bije go, kiedy mu się nudzi, i..." - Harry przerwał nagle, zorientowawszy się, że się zdenerwował, a Ron dziwnie na niego patrzy. "Mam nadzieję, że te ostatnie słowa nie brzmiały bardzo osobiście. Ech, Ron i tak jest raczej ciemny, o ile wiem."

Postanowił jednak być bardziej rozważny i szybko wymyślił coś w rodzaju w miarę prawdopodobnej wymówki:

- Przepraszam. Męczy mnie to całe wysławianie. Nie chcę być "Harrym Potterem: Chłopcem, Który Przeżył". Chciałbym być po prostu "Harrym Potterem: tym dzieciakiem, który siedzi obok mnie na eliksirach". Więc chyba mam ochotę dać Teo szansę na to samo. Teo to zwyczajny dzieciak, w dodatku miły.

- No dobra. To sobie odpuszczę, co?

Harry z ulgą przytaknął. Ron nadal nie brzmiał na przekonanego, lecz z tym już Harry był sobie w stanie poradzić; przynajmniej nadal zachowywał się przyjaźnie. Przez resztę lekcji pracowali razem w miłej atmosferze, dyskutując o swoich domach i ogólnych wrażeniach, jakie zrobił na nich Hogwart.

Wreszcie Harry rzucił okiem na Ślizgonów i zauważył, że mu się przyglądają. Niektórzy, jak Teo, z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy inni, jak Malfoy, z czystą złośliwością. Stosunki Malfoya i Harry'ego nieustannie pogarszały się od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania, toteż Harry nie był zdziwiony jego podejściem. Zaniepokoiło go to, że nie tylko Draco tak na niego patrzył.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się z powrotem do swojej rośliny, skupiając się na przystrzyganiu jej dokładnie w taki sposób, jak mu kazano. Było nie było, miał sporo doświadczenia z przycinaniem. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się nad nieoczekiwanie chłodnym przyjęciem ze strony części członków swego domu.

"Cudownie. Co teraz? Już zdążyłem narozrabiać." - Potem zrozumiał. - "Najwidoczniej nie tylko Ron jest uprzedzony do innych domów. Cholera. Czemu tego nie przewidziałem? Zwykle nie jestem taki tępy." - Ostatecznie postanowił nie przejmować się za bardzo. - "Ronowi moi ślizgońscy przyjaciele chyba specjalnie nie przeszkadzają, więc jeśli im się zachce robić z tego sprawę, to już ich problem. Będę trzymał z Ronem i krzyżyk na drogę!"

*******

- To... co z tobą i Weasleyem?

Harry, Teo i Blaise siedzieli tego samego wieczora w pokoju wspólnym i odrabiali lekcje. (Jakkolwiek nie wszystkie - Harry szybko uznał, że historia magii nie była w żadnej mierze interesująca, a poza tym w niczym nie mogła mu się przydać, więc postanowił się nią nie przejmować.)

- O co ci chodzi? - spytał Harry, mając nadzieję, że zdoła poznać podejście Teo do tej sprawy zanim będzie musiał odpowiedzieć.

- Chodzi mi o to, że to jest Weasley, tak gryfoński jak tylko oni potrafią być. Dlaczego zadajesz się z Gryfonem?

W jego głosie pobrzmiewała raczej ciekawość, nie wrogość, dlatego Harry odparł uprzejmie:

- Poznałem go w pociągu, czyli wcześniej niż zostaliśmy przydzieleni. Wydaje się fajnym gościem, chociaż jeszcze bardziej gadatliwy od ciebie. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Teo przekornie, a Blaise roześmiał się w głos.

- Jego bracia też są fajni, nie licząc Percy'ego. - Harry doszedł do wniosku, że czas skończyć z dyplomacją i przejść do konkretów. - Czemu, to jakiś problem?

Teo zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział powoli:

- Dla mnie nie, ale dla innych... może. Pamiętasz przemówienie o jednolitym froncie? Wiele osób uważa, że oznacza to jednolity front _przeciw_ pozostałym domom. Szczególnie Gryffindorowi. Nie widziałeś jak Malfoy na ciebie patrzył?

- Pewnie, że widziałem, ale, wiesz, to przecież Malfoy, na litość boską. Uważasz, że on ma pojęcie, jak być miłym? Jak się podlizywać, tak, kiedy czegoś od ciebie chce, ale nie jak być naprawdę _czarującym_ w jakikolwiek sposób. Rozumiem jednak, o co ci chodzi: nie tylko on wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Tylko że to takie głupie... Nienawidzimy trzech czwartych szkoły wyłącznie dlatego, że _gadający kapelusz_ inaczej nas przydzielił?

- Czemu nie? - włączył się Blaise. - W końcu kapelusz przydzielił nas ze względu na charaktery.

- Och, daj spokój, Blaise. Ilu znasz ludzi, których charakter ogranicza się do "inteligentny", "odważny", "lojalny" albo "sprytny"? Znaczy, ktoś równie dobrze może być wszystkimi czterema w takim samym stopniu - zauważył Teo ze śmiechem.

- Założę się, że tiara przydziału po prostu by wybuchła. - Harry też się roześmiał. - He he. Czy kapelusz może się załamać nerwowo? Wiecie, niby nawet nie ma mózgu, ale...

Teo i Blaise spojrzeli na niego dziwnie.

- O czym ty, do diaska, mówisz?

- Nieważne. Trochę mi odbiło.

- Niech ci będzie - skwitował Blaise. - Masz jednak rację. Jeśli chodzi o domy, w każdym razie. Odwaga i lojalność idą w parze, na przykład. Tchórz zostawi przyjaciół w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa, a odważny człowiek zostanie z nimi. Wątpię, żeby większość Puszków naprawdę była mięczakami. Może tylko trochę wolno myślą.

"Och, dzięki Bogu, jednak nie będzie problemu." Harry polubił Rona, lecz równocześnie nie chciał z jego powodu stracić Blaise'a i Teo.

- No. Podobnie jest z inteligencją i sprytem. Na pewno wiele osób pasuje do co najmniej dwóch domów. Weźmy tę dziewczynę, Hermionę. Gdybym spotkał ją na ulicy, uznałbym, że jest Krukonką.

Blaise uśmiechnął się trochę sarkastycznie.

- W porządku, Harry. Załapałem za pierwszym razem. W końcu nikt nie powiedział, że nie możesz przyjaźnić się z Lwami, jeśli oni też tego chcą. Ale co się stanie, jeżeli nie będą chcieli?

- Ech, powiem "hop", jak przeskoczę.

Blaise i Teo patrzyli na niego bez słowa. Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

- Eee... takie dziwne mugolskie powiedzonko. Znaczy, że zacznę się tym przejmować, gdy już będę miał taki kłopot. Na razie są raczej przyjaźnie nastawieni. Wydaje mi się, że jeżeli pojawią się jakieś kłopoty, to raczej ze strony Slytherinu.

Harry zadrżał. "Nie wiem jeszcze, jaka będzie reakcja starszych klas. Z pierwszakami jakoś sobie poradzę, ale..."

*******

Parę dni później Harry miał kolejną lekcję z Gryfonami: eliksiry, ku jego niepokojowi, nauczane przez opiekuna Ślizgonów. Pojawił się na nich trochę za wcześnie i, widząc, że nikogo innego jeszcze w sali nie ma, usiadł obok Rona. Rozmawiali, a uczniowie powoli napływali do klasy. Potem przyszedł Teo i usiadł przy ich stole. Wyciągnął rękę do Rona.

- Teodor Nott.

Ron zawahał się, spojrzał na Harry'ego i uścisnął dłoń Teo.

- Ron Weasley.

- A ja jestem Blaise Zabini - usłyszeli za plecami.

Harry przywykł do zwracania uwagi na to, co się działo wokół niego, więc nie był zaskoczony, ale pozostała dwójka aż podskoczyła. Blaise usiadł przy ich stole prawie dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem (tym razem Harry się wystraszył) i do sali wszedł Severus Snape.

Mając szansę obserwowania opiekuna domu z bliższej odległości (Harry, Ron, Teo i Blaise siedzieli w pierwszym rzędzie), Harry puścił mimo uszu większą część mowy powitalnej (jeśli można ją tak nazwać - brzmiała zdecydowanie nieprzyjaźnie), aby poświęcić uwagę nauczycielowi we własnej osobie.

Severus Snape był wysoki i stosunkowo szczupły, jakkolwiek jego szaty zdradzały pewną muskulaturę klatki piersiowej. Miał półdługie włosy, czarne i przetłuszczone. Nieoczekiwanie Harry natrafił spojrzeniem na jego oczy i stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie odwrócić wzroku - że unieruchomiły go zupełnie jak światła reflektorów paraliżowały jelenia albo wąż hipnotyzował mysz. Mężczyzna nieco zmrużył czarne oczy i Harry zadrżał. "Ooooooo cholera. Zauważył mnie." Bezsprzecznie na dłuższą metę był jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny niż wuj Vernon: tam, gdzie Vernon by się wściekł i ruszył do ataku, ten człowiek spojrzy ci prosto w twarz z zimnym uśmiechem i zostawi sobie ciebie na później. Zdecydowanie _nie była_ to osoba, z którą warto zadzierać.

*******

Kiedy mężczyzna znów się odezwał, Harry wiedział, że się pomylił: ten człowiek wcale nie zamierzał zostawić go w spokoju.

- Ach. Harry Potter. Nasza nowa... znakomitość - powiedział profesor lodowato.

"I oto kolejny dorosły, który mnie nienawidzi. Ślicznie. Też ich sobie umiem dobierać..." Harry poczuł dreszcze, a potem, jak zwykle, podniósł głowę i obdarzył nauczyciela gniewnym spojrzeniem. "Niech cię diabli, _nie wystraszysz _mnie." Był jednakże całkiem niezły we wkurzaniu ludzi i niedawaniu im przy tym pretekstu do protestowania, toteż udał, że nie słyszał drwiny tonie głosu mężczyzny. Tylko wyraz twarzy zdradzał jego prawdziwe uczucia.

- Jestem.

Zgodnie z planem (chociaż doszedł później do wniosku, że nie był to szczególnie ślizgoński pomysł) Snape sprawiał wrażenie poirytowanego neutralną odpowiedzią ucznia. Zareagował atakiem:

- Co otrzymam, jeśli dodam sproszkowany korzeń złotowłosa do naparu z piołunu?

"Tak się spodziewałem, już się na mnie wyżywa. Jak wszyscy inni. Dlaczego dorośli tak mnie nienawidzą?" Ponownie udzielił beznamiętnej odpowiedzi, podczas gdy Hermiona Granger machała podniesioną rękę przy stole obok.

- Nie wiem, proszę pana.

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Najwidoczniej sława to nie wszystko.

"Więc nienawidzi mnie za moją przeklętą sławę, tak? Z drugiej strony, _powód_ pewnie i tak nie ma znaczenia."

Snape mówił dalej:

- Spróbujmy raz jeszcze. Gdzie byś szukał, gdybym poprosił cię o przyniesienie bezoaru?

Harry ponownie odparł:

- Nie wiem, proszę pana.

Tym razem jednak tak zaakcentował "proszę pana", żeby brzmiało jak zniewaga.

Hermiona najwyraźniej znowu znała odpowiedź, lecz Snape nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Wolał narażać się Harry'emu.

- Nawet nie zajrzałeś do książek zanim się tu znalazłeś, co, Potter?

"Oczywiście, że nie, ty gnoju. Wydaje ci się, że miałem ochotę ryzykować i czytać o SKŁADNIKACH ELIKSIRÓW na oczach wuja Vernona? Chyba wystarczająco nieprzyjemny był już sam powrót do domu, po tym, jak Dudleyowi przyprawiono ogon." Wcale nie winił Hagrida. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Hagrid był mniej więcej równie dorosły, jak on sam.

W sali rozległy się cichy śmiech uczniów.

Harry wyprostował plecy, patrząc na nauczyciela zimno. Nie zamierzał okazywać, jak bardzo czuł się upokorzony. A Snape ciągnął:

- Ostatnia próba. Czym różni się tojad od mordownika?

Tym razem Hermiona praktycznie _stała_, tak się paliła do odpowiadania. Harry pozwolił, by w jego głosie zabrzmiała złość:

- Może - stwierdził lodowato - powinien pan spytać Hermiony. Pewnie z nią miałby pan więcej szczęścia. Chyba że pan _chce_, aby odpowiedział źle? Skoro tak panu zależy, żeby poniżyć mnie przed całą klasą, to może bardziej się pan postara? - Nie wiedział, co sprawiało, że profesor wydawał się tak niebezpieczny, ale miał pewne podejrzenia. Ron przez cały tydzień zdążył mu całkiem sporo opowiedzieć o śmierciożercach. Wspomniał nawet co nieco o tym, czyich rodziców powinno się unikać, jak Notta czy Malfoya. - Jestem przekonany, że pod _Imperiusem_ odstawiłbym niezły striptiz.

Snape zmartwiał, myśląc: "Czy on wie?" Zaraz jednak się odprężył. "Oczywiście, że nie. Rzuca oskarżeniami na oślep. Zresztą, kogo to obchodzi? W końcu to tylko jedenastolatek." Zreflektował się. "Który z jakiegoś powodu wie, co to jest striptiz ORAZ _Imperius_."

Z drugiej strony zaskoczyła go wnikliwość dzieciaka. Pytania o intencje nauczyciela wcale nie były pytaniami. Zignorował to jednakże, woląc wrócić do wyznaczonego sobie zadania. Większość uczniów sprawiała wrażenie nieco speszonych aluzjami Harry'ego: część miała jakieś pojęcie o _Imperiusie_, inny zetknęli się z mugolskimi klubami striptizu... ale mało kto wiedział o jednym i drugim równocześnie. Bardziej mu przeszkadzał jawny brak szacunku chłopca niż wulgarna sugestia.

- Slytherin - "cholera jasna" - traci dziesięć punktów za twój brak szacunku, Potter.

Snape nienawidził odbierać punktów własnemu domowi, jeszcze bardziej jednak nie cierpiał tego bachora. Teraz zaś wszyscy Ślizgoni (poza tymi, którzy siedzieli najbliżej) patrzyli na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem i złością. Dzieciak nauczy się nie zadzierać z Severusem Snape'em.

*******

Po południu Snape otrzymał liścik od dyrektora, nakazujący mu stawienie się wieczorem w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Zameldował się tam natychmiast po kolacji.

- Chciał mnie pan widzieć? - przywitał się oficjalnie.

- Ach! Severusie, jak miło cię widzieć! - wykrzyknął dyrektor. - Cytrynowego sorbetu?

Nauczyciel bez słowa spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- No dobrze, Severusie. Niech będzie po twojemu. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. Oczy błyszczały mu charakterystycznie. - Jak ci idzie z Harrym?

Nagle Severus pożałował, że nie pozwolił dyrektorowi na rozwlekłe, serdeczne powitanie oraz zaproszenie się na herbatę i słodycze. Jak miał mu powiedzieć, że jedyny kontakt z Potterem miał podczas lekcji eliksirów, kiedy to poniżył chłopca przed innymi pierwszakami? "Cholerny Albus i jego cholerne _niewinne_ pytania. Już nie żyję."

- Obawiam się, że niezbyt dobrze. Chłopak jest aroganckim, zbuntowanym bachorem. Wciąż tylko patrzy na mnie wyzywająco i podważa mój autorytet. Jest zupełnie...

- Jak jego ojciec - dokończył Albus. - Z pewnością, lecz nie o to pytałem. Jak się zachowywał, gdy się z nim spotkałeś? Czy rozmawiałeś z nim o jego stosunku do ciebie?

"Kolejne _niewinne_ pytania. Moje ulubione."

- No cóż, jak pan wie, musiałem przeprowadzi kilka lekcji, a obowiązki opiekuna domu zawsze są szczególnie absorbujące w pierwszym tygodniu. Nie miałem czasu, aby spotkać się z nim sam na sam.

- Tak, oczywiście - zgodził się dyrektor ze zrozumieniem. - Nie ma przecież powodu, dla którego bezpieczeństwo i dobre samopoczucie wybawcy magicznego świata miało być ważniejsze od innych obowiązków. Szczególnie skoro jest to, było nie było, syn Jamesa Pottera.

W głosie dyrektora nie pobrzmiewała nawet nuta sarkazmu, Severus jednak znał go na tyle dobrze, że potrafił stwierdzić, kiedy starszy czarodziej zaczynał być rozdrażniony. I aż za dobrze, aby się tego nie bać. Ton dyrektora był wystarczająco ostry, żeby Severus zrobił się nerwowy. Zresztą on sam również zaczął się irytować. "Minął tydzień. JEDEN TYDZIEŃ od przyjazdu chłopaka. Co za znaczenie ma, jak mu tu idzie?"

- No cóż, zdaje się, że radzi sobie całkiem nieźle.

- O! Więc jednak z nim _rozmawiałeś_. Jak powodzi mu się na lekcjach? Czy już się z kimś zaprzyjaźnił?

"Szlag, szlag, szlag, po stokroć SZLAG." Tym razem Severus zawahał się przed odpowiedzią. Wesołe błyski w oczach dyrektora znikły, gdy zadawał kolejne pytanie, które sprawiło, że Severus miał ochotę się wzdrygnąć.

- A może dla ciebie po prostu nie ma znaczenia, co się z nim dzieje? To wszak tylko jeden jedenastolatek spośród czterdziestu. Dlaczego niby jakoś szczególnie powinieneś się nim interesować? - Nie przypomniał, że o to właśnie Severusa prosił.

Przedłużające się milczenie nauczyciela spowodowało, że dotychczas w miarę łagodny ton dyrektora zyskał na ostrości, a wypowiedź była tak bezpośrednia, jak stawała się tylko wtedy, gdy starszy czarodziej naprawdę się rozgniewał.

- Jaki zatem kontakt, poza upokorzeniem go w czasie lekcji, miałeś z chłopcem?

W tym momencie Severus uznał, że wolałby być gdziekolwiek, byle nie pod ostrzałem wzroku Dumbledore'a. "Skąd on o tym wie?" Nagła zmiana w głosie dyrektora sprawiła, że Mistrz Eliksirów zadrżał. Jeśli tylko chciał, Albus był bardzo dobry w takim karceniu, że brzmiał, jakby wcale tego nie robił. Fakt, że zechciał być tak bezpośredni, świadczył o tym, jak bardzo się zezłościł. Ego Severusa mogło na tym mocno ucierpieć. Może mógłby się od tego odżegnać?

- Nie zamierzałem... - zaczął, lecz znowu mu przerwano.

- Severusie, nie ma znaczenia, co zamierzałeś. Poprosiłem cię, a ty się zgodziłeś.

Severus nie miał pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć, ale postanowił spróbować.

- Nie może się pan spodziewać...

Tylko po to, aby dyrektor kolejny raz wszedł mu w słowo.

- Lily również prosiła cię, abyś zaopiekował się chłopcem, jak sądzę. Czyżbym się mylił?

- Ja... nie, ale...

- Severusie, bądź cicho. Ja cię prosiłem, Lily cię prosiła. Jeżeli masz odmówić, odmów. Nie możesz jednak zgadzać się, a potem ignorować odpowiedzialność lub wykorzystywać swą władzę do znęcania się.

Severus zaprotestował. "NIGDY nie znęcałbym się nad dzieckiem, niech cię cholera Albusie, WIESZ o tym."

- Ja nigdy...

- Możliwe, że nie. Mimo wszystko zignorowałeś tę kwestię. Po kim jak po kim, ale akurat po tobie nie spodziewałbym się lekceważenia tak istotnej sprawy. O ile pamiętam, twierdziłeś, że "dołożysz wszelkich starań"?

Severus przełknął z trudem i opuścił głowę, aby dyrektor nie mógł widzieć, jak bardzo zraniły go te słowa. Już dawno rozmowa z Albusem nie przebiegała w tak nieprzyjemnej atmosferze. Ponownie spróbował oddalić od siebie gniew dyrektora.

- Albusie, _próbowałem_ odmówić, a ty...

Niestety jego tłumaczenia osiągnęły tyle, że następne słowa dyrektor powiedział głosem o miękkości stali.

- Wyraziłem niezadowolenie? Niby dlaczego miałbym zareagować inaczej? _Obiecałeś Lily_, że zaopiekujesz się jej synem. _Błagała_ cię, a ty się zgodziłeś. Lily _nie żyje_, Severusie. Trochę już za późno, żeby jej teraz odmówić. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś takim tchórzem: obiecać coś komuś, a potem czekać, aż umrze, zanim cofnie się obietnicę...

Severus nie potrafił spojrzeć dyrektorowi w oczy. W głosie starszego czarodzieja wyraźnie brzmiało rozczarowanie; Severus kulił się na dźwięk tych ostrych słów, wzdrygając się za każdym razem, gdy była wspominana Lily. I w dodatku został nazwany tchórzem. To nim wstrząsnęło. Albus _nigdy_ nie przemawiał do Severusa tak ostro; Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł, że drży coraz bardziej. Tylko Albus potrafił sprawić, że Severus czuł się jak jakiś safanduła; tylko Albus potrafił doprowadzić Severusa do łez, teraz, kiedy Lily odeszła. Był nich coraz bliżej i wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

- Albusie, _proszę_ - uderzył w błagalny ton. - Ten chłopak jest...

Dyrektor jak zwykle mu przerwał, chociaż tym razem znacznie łagodniej.

- Arogancki i zbuntowany oraz pozbawiony szacunku dla starszych. Mówiłeś już. Będziesz musiał jakoś sobie z tym poradzić. Severusie, spójrz na mnie.

Severus wzdrygnął się na dźwięk rozkazu w głosie Dumbledore'a, po czym z lękiem podniósł wzrok. Dyrektor przygwoździł go oczyma i spytał łagodnie:

- Czy. Ty. Odmawiasz?

Severus zawahał się, ale w końcu odparł chrapliwym szeptem:

- Nie, proszę pana.

Lecz dyrektor jeszcze z nim nie skończył.

- Dobrze. Czy tym razem _zrobisz_ to, zamiast wyłącznie tak utrzymywać?

Severus odwrócił wzrok; takie postawienie sprawy było upokarzające. "Powiedziałem, że to zrobię, prawda?" Jednak jego świadomość odrzekła: "Poprzednio też tak twierdziłeś. Należało ci się to pytanie." Słowo "tchórz" przemknęło mu przez głowę, kiedy odpowiadał:

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Dobrze. Za dwa dni spodziewam się twojego sprawozdania. Do tej pory _masz_ się z nim spotkać albo wymyślić _piekielnie_ dobre usprawiedliwienie, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś. Będziesz dbał o stopnie i zachowanie Harry'ego, a przede wszystkim o jego ogólne dobre samopoczucie. Będziesz wiedział, z kim się przyjaźni, co robi w wolnym czasie, jakie lekcje lubi najbardziej, jak sypia. Krótko mówiąc, będziesz opiekował się nim niczym rodzic, ewentualnie _troskliwy_ mentor. Rozumiesz?

I Severus po raz kolejny wzdrygnął się, kiedy dyrektor _dokładnie_ wyjaśniał, czego od niego oczekuje, jakby wszystko, co nie zostało nazwane, miało dla opiekuna domu nie istnieć. "Tak, załapałem, do diabła." W jego głosie prawie można było to usłyszeć, gdy powtarzał:

- _Tak_, proszę pana.

Ton dyrektora też stwardniał.

- Znakomicie. Możesz odejść.

Severus wstał, paląc się do ucieczki, jednak zatrzymał się na moment. "Nie mogę tak tego zostawić. On nadal jest zły na mnie." Oklapł kompletnie - "Jak ja nienawidzę przepraszać..." - po czym niepewnie odwrócił się do Albusa.

- Proszę pana?

- Tak, Severusie? - Minimalnie cieplejszym głosem Dumbledore zachęcił go do kontynuowania.

- Ja... ja przepraszam. Proszę pana. Naprawdę mi przykro.

Dyrektor wreszcie się uśmiechnął, a w jego oczach na powrót rozbłysły wcale nie tak denerwujące iskierki.

- Wybaczam ci.

I w końcu Severus zdołał uciec, czując niezmierną ulgę, choć równocześnie obawiając się nadchodzącej konfrontacji - był przekonany, że tym właśnie stanie się rozmowa - z Potterem. "Z Harrym. Jestem _pewny_, że Albus życzy sobie, abym nazywał go _Harrym_. Czy to jednak ma jakiekolwiek znaczenia? I tak zraziłem już do siebie tego dzieciaka."

* * *

**------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału drugiego

**------------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Anula93**__ Blaski bycia zarejestrowanym: można dostawać powiadomienia o kolejnych rozdziałach interesującego nas opowiadania albo o następnych fanfikach interesującego nas autora... Aż się czasem zastanawiam, dlaczego tyle osób komentujących moje teksty / tłumaczenia nie jest tu zarejestrowanych... Phi, Severus niewiele potrzebuje, aby uznać Harry'ego za butnego - nawet jeśli patrzy na podłogę, to jest źle. Harry w fanfikach naprawdę musi się postarać, jeśli (autor) chce, żeby pierwsze wrażenie było zgoła inne. Taka jest zwykle specyfika początku ich znajomości. Ja bym była ostrożna z założeniem, że obaj na pewno się w tym fanfiku polubią... :-P A owszem, niektóre z kolejnych rozdziałów są długie (następny jest na ten przykład najdłuższy z dotychczas opublikowanych, prawie dwa razy dłuższy niż powyższy :-() - tak długie, że na samą myśl o ich tłumaczeniu mózg zwija mi się w precel. Pocieszam się myślą, że warto. Wszak nic innego mi nie pozostaje... Racja, cyrylicę czytam. Piszę chyba też... Я понимаю по-русски очень немного... Yhm, też :-D. Z żadnego tłumaczenia nie zamierzam rezygnować. Wręcz przeciwnie, wciąż sobie dokładam nowe. Chyba jestem szalona..._

_**duszek_zły**__ Na szantaż jestem totalnie niewrażliwa, a takie znęcanie się nie ma na mnie wpływu - stoję na pozycji siły, co mi zależy? :-P Z pewnością nie zamierzam zabraniać Ci czytać tego w oryginale... o ile będziesz mi przekład komentować :-D. Wiem, że jestem złą kobietą; ktoś musi być zły, aby cierpieć mógł ktoś. Różne są zboczenia, co nie? A TŻ niech się lepiej przyzwyczaja - co to będzie po ślubie, jak nie będziesz się musiała aż tak dla niego starać... :-D "Lwa i węża" nie zawieszę, bo tam są tak cudownie krótkie rozdziały, że aż przyjemnie je tłumaczyć po tych wszystkich pozostałych tasiemcowcach. I nawet treść ma na to względnie niewielki wpływ..._

_**iglak17**__ Tym bardziej mi przykro, że na kolejny rozdział musiałaś tak długo czekać. Niestety ostatnio jakoś bardziej chce mi się czytać niż tłumaczyć ;-). Stosunki Harry'ego z Severusem są tu zdecydowanie bardzo ciekawe. Oczywiście masz rację, podejście do dorosłych chłopiec wyniósł z domu. I z mugolskiej szkoły, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Pozostaje nadzieja, że komuś uda się je zmienić... :-) Chociaż ten tu Harry jest tak zdecydowany w swoich poglądach, że czy ja wiem..._

_**Amarylis**__ Dzięki za pokazanie. Polecam się na przyszłość ;-)._

_**Lilier**__ Ja również lubię opowiadania, w których pokazany jest Harry w Slytherinie - a że to wybija się na ich tle, to lubię je tym bardziej. W nim Harry naprawdę przechodzi samego siebie. A, bo przemowa była skierowana głównie do tych, do których sam prolog by NIE przemówił; ponoć były takie osoby, więc przedmowa spełniła swoje zadanie. Cóż, ja zaczęłam czytać różne fanfiki w oryginale głównie dlatego właśnie, że tłumaczenia były strasznie powolne. Albo wcale ich nie było. Trudno, tłumacz też człowiek i to zwykle mający poza przekładami fanfików wiele innych spraw na głowie. Pozostaje nauka języków obcych... :-)_

_**minzi**__ Przykro mi - zapewniam, że z czasem będzie więcej. Pewnie z długim czasem, ale będzie. Muszę znaleźć czas na wszystko... A co fakt, to fakt: Severus się wrobił i, jak widać, nie jest z tego zadowolony. Dumbledore też nie jest... tylko z czegoś innego :-P. Wkurzać pogromcę Grindelwalda, to trzeba mieć odwagę... :-P_

_**Mionnka**__ Opowiadań, w których Harry trafia do Slytherinu, jest całkiem sporo. Acz przyznaję, że mogłoby być więcej, bo lubię ten wątek :-D._

_**Itheanil**__ Owszem, lubię Harry'ego Jo, nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie. Lubię chyba każdego Harry'ego - o ile z Severusem. Razem są nie do pobicia, moim skromnym zdaniem. Jak wiesz (skomentowałaś mi go, więc raczej wiesz ;-)), sequel "Pierwszego szlabanu Harry'ego" tłumaczyć już zaczęłam. Powoli będę dodawać kolejne rozdziały. Jak czas pozwoli. I chęci. I komentarze... (nie skarżę się, Merlinie broń, pod pierwszym rozdziałem mam tam tyle komentarzy, że głowa mała...)._

_**lanjeli**__ Fakt. Każdy wie. Błyski w oczach Trzmiela oznaczać mogą tylko błyskawicznie nadchodzący kataklizm. Aż strach się bać. Wyłupić mu te oczy albo co... To, że Krukoni wymykają się częściej niż Ślizgoni, jest dość oczywiste: przecież godzin przed ciszą nocną żadnemu szanującemu się Krukonowi nie starczy na czytanie książek! To kiedy niby mają to robić, biedacy? Wyobrażasz sobie wojnę, mówisz... To ja tylko powiem, że następny rozdział nosi tytuł "Pierwsza wojna światowa". Światowa może i nie jest, ale wojna z niej całą gębą. Tylko z przekładem może być drobny problem, bo następny rozdział jest taaaaaki dłuuuuugi... :-(_

_**ÓWKA**__ Wybieram do tłumaczenia to, co lubię czytać - najwyraźniej mamy zbliżony gust ;-). Rzeczywiście, ten Harry nie posiada WSZYSTKICH nadmocy, ale coś niekanonicznego mu się dostało. Nawet jest ciekawie w tym fanfiku wykorzystywane, więc niespecjalnie mnie razi. Tu też masz rację: Severus jest Severusem, Albus jest Albusem, Harry jest Harrym... A ja jestem śpiąca. Chyba trzeba wyjść z psem i iść do łóżka... :-D_


	4. Rozdział 3: Pierwsza wojna światowa

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Life as Dictated by a Talking Hat__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__RhiannanT__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

_**OSTRZEŻENIE**_

_W poniższym rozdziale pojawia się całkiem sporo BARDZO brzydkiego słownictwa. Możliwe nawet, że przesadziłam... ale nie sądzę. Ocenę i tak pozostawiam czytelnikom. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni ;-)._

* * *

Rozdział trzeci

Pierwsza wojna światowa

* * *

- Potter. Do mojego gabinetu. Ale już.

"Nie może mnie zmusić, żebym LUBIŁ tego bachora." Uznał, że proszenie go, aby nazywał Pottera Harrym, to już przesada. Wystarczającym złem było, że musiał nadzorować szczeniaka, nie będzie go jeszcze rozpieszczał na domiar wszystkiego.

Harry zerknął w górę i natychmiast przywołał swoje najbardziej wyzywające spojrzenie. Był co najmniej znakomitym aktorem, kiedy zaszła taka potrzeba. "Iii oto jest. Prawie na to zasłużyłem po tej całej wczorajszej zabawie na eliksirach. To nie był mój najlepszy moment." Miał jednak pewien problem z żałowaniem tego, nawet biorąc pod uwagę kłopoty, w jakich się teraz znalazł. Opowieść o striptizowym komentarzu Harry'ego obiegła całą szkołę i przysporzyła mu sprzymierzeńców we wszystkich czterech domach, szczególnie wśród starszych uczniów, którzy przeważnie rozumieli, co Harry właściwie powiedział, i uwielbiali wszystko, co tylko wkurzało Snape'a. Nawet Ślizgoni uznali to wydarzenie za zabawne - większość z nich nie ośmielała się często dokuczać opiekunowi ich domu.

Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie zjednała mu przychylności Severusa. Spędzał właśnie czas z przyjaciółmi w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, kiedy mistrz eliksirów wszedł i wydał mu to polecenie. Teo spojrzał na Harry'ego z nieskrywaną sympatią, podczas gdy Blaise tylko zmarszczył brwi. Harry po prostu wyszedł za Snape'em i podążył za nim do jego biura. Snape otworzył Harry'emu drzwi, przepchnął go przez nie przodem, po czym zamknął je za nimi. "Coraz lepiej. Teraz jestem sam, w zamkniętym pokoju, z dorosłym, który nienawidzi mnie prawie tak, jak wuj Vernon. To _nie jest_ mój tydzień. Przynajmniej nie zamknął drzwi na klucz." Wyłącznie ten drobny szczegół pozwolił Harry'emu zachować jego maskę arogancji i nie wpaść w panikę. Harry lubił poczucie przebywania w zamkniętej przestrzeni, ale bycie zamkniętym na klucz to zupełnie inna historia.

"A on już jest niegrzeczny." Snape westchnął. "Dlaczego ja? Minerwa zapewne _kochałaby_ tego małego złośnika. Uznałaby to za "charakter" lub "gryfońską odwagę" czy inne bzdety tego rodzaju. Dlaczego więc to akurat ja musiałem ugrzęznąć w roli _człowieka, który musi utrzymać Chłopca, Który Przeżył, przy życiu_? Będę po prostu musiał wyjaśnić sprawy naprawdę dokładnie temu smarkaczowi."

- W porządku, Harry, sytuacja przedstawia się następująco: ponieważ twoi opiekunowie praktycznie nie udzielili ci informacji o magicznym świecie i ponieważ ten świat najpewniej będzie dla ciebie niebezpieczny, jeżeli nie będziesz wiedział, czego się wystrzegać, dyrektor... _prosił_... abym pełnił względem ciebie rolę mentora, w celu upewnienia się, że będziesz się trzymał z dala od kłopotów i dobrze przystosujesz się do życia w szkole oraz całym magicznym świecie.

"Och, dzięki, Dumbledore" - pomyślał Harry. - "Naprawdę to doceniam. Magiczny świat jest niebezpieczny, więc oddasz mnie w ręce Snape'a. Jasne. Świetnie. Wielkie dzięki."

Harry nadal tylko patrzył na niego gniewnie, podczas gdy Snape kontynuował:

- Wobec tego twoi profesorowie zostali poinformowani, że jeśli będą mieć z tobą jakiegokolwiek rodzaju problemy, mogą je zgłosić mi. Będziesz do mnie również przynosił swoje testy, aby mógł śledzić twoje - Snape drwiąco wykrzywił wargi - postępy.

Harry zaczynał być zły. "Fantastycznie. Czyli nie tylko Dumbledore oddał mnie w twoje ręce, ale jeszcze ty wcale nie chcesz tego stanowiska. Po prostu świetnie."

- Jeżeli będziesz miał z czymkolwiek problemy - ciągnął Snape niechętnie ("Jeśli nie wykonam teraz tej roboty dokładnie, Albus naprawdę mnie zabije.") - możesz przyjść do mnie podczas mojego dyżuru nauczycielskiego, a ja ci pomogę. Zapewniam, że jestem w stanie pomóc ci z każdym przedmiotem, z możliwym wyjątkiem w postaci wróżbiarstwa, co jednak nie będzie miało znaczenia, jeśli wówczas wciąż będziesz moim podopiecznym, ponieważ nie będziesz na nie uczęszczał. Możesz do mnie przychodzić również z kłopotami niezwiązanymi z nauką.

"Czy on mówi poważnie?" Harry już to widział: "Och, Snape, jest taka _dziewczyna_..." To naprowadziło go od razu na myśl o tym, że Snape mógłby usiłować przeprowadzić z Harrym niesławną _"rozmowę"_; Harry zadrżał i pośpiesznie zaczął znowu słuchać tego, co Snape akurat mówił.

- Będę się _starał_ - ciągnął Snape, zgrzytając zębami - być cierpliwy. Ten układ czyni mnie odpowiedzialnym za ciebie. Twoje zachowanie będzie świadczyć o mnie w takim samym stopniu, jak świadczy o twoim domu, wobec czego oczekuję, że będzie ono wzorowe, zarówno na lekcjach, jak i poza nimi. Jeżeli nie, wiedz, że dyrektor dał mi możliwość karania cię w sposób, który uznam za odpowiedni. Za drobniejsze przewinienia możesz się spodziewać takiego samego traktowania, jak reszta Ślizgonów: szlabanów, zakaz opuszczania pokoju wspólnego i temu podobne. Za poważniejsze nie zawaham się wygarbować ci skóry. Zrozumiano?

W tym momencie Harry krzywił usta w sposób prawie wart samego Snape'a.

- Doskonale, proszę pana.

"No co? Myślałeś, że mnie zaskoczysz? Nie jestem jakimś delikatnym maluchem, żeby wstrząsnęła mną myśl o karze, ośle. Nie możesz się spodziewać, że JA zblednę na myśl o paru siniakach." Tutaj jednak jego gniew się wyczerpał. "Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie należysz do tych łamiących kości. Żebra są wystarczająco złe. Nie jestem pewny, jakim sposobem miałbym ukryć coś poważniejszego."

Snape przerwał na chwilę. "Rany, bachor nawet nie drgnął. Pewnie myśli, że sobie żartuję. Arogancki smarkacz. Jeszcze się przekona." Wykrzywił twarz, po czym mówił dalej:

- Jako że moim zadaniem jest zwłaszcza dopilnowanie, abyś był bezpieczny, sięgnę po ten środek zawsze, kiedy narazisz się na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie pozwolę ci się włóczyć po zabronionych miejscach w zamku ani gonić wilkołaków w Zakazanym Lesie, podczas gdy ja będę biegał za tobą, próbując zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Skoro ja mam być za nie odpowiedzialny, to ty też będziesz.

Ta kwestia wstrząsnęła Harrym. "Zaraz. Zamierzasz mnie karać za narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo? Przecież mnie _nienawidzisz_! Naprawdę nie chcesz mojej _śmierci_?" Odezwała się inna część duszy Harry'ego: - "Może i nie, jeśli ten jego drogi dyrektor kazał mu utrzymać mnie przy życiu. Ale to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Właśnie otwarcie przyznał, że zamierza mnie bić i że dyrektora to nie obchodzi." Tak więc Harry nie zmienił swego złowrogiego spojrzenia.

- Bardzo dobrze, proszę pana.

- Nie będę również tolerował żadnego rodzaju braku szacunku wobec twoich profesorów. Jeżeli uznam, że twój sposób wyrażania się nie jest pełen szacunku i grzeczny, konsekwencje będą _wyjątkowo_ nieprzyjemne. Zauważysz, że członkowie domu Slytherina, w przeważającej części, ćwiczą _wzorowy_ język. Idź i spytaj o powód któregoś ze starszych uczniów, jeżeli nie wierzysz, że jestem zdolny do radzenia sobie z twoim brakiem szacunku. Moja mikstura do mycia ust jest tu szeroko znana. Podobna kara spotka cię, jeśli mnie okłamiesz, chociaż w zależności od okoliczności może się to spotkać również z innymi konsekwencjami. I znowu: czy to jasne?

Język Harry'ego był _o niebo_ grzeczniejszy od jego myśli. To dobrze mu służyło na Privet Drive, zachował więc umiejętności, które tam nabył. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy warto było zaniedbać tego podczas tamtej lekcji eliksirów. "Czy sprzymierzeńcy w osobach uczniów warci są gniewu tego nauczyciela?" Wrogość tego mężczyzny nie była mu w najmniejszym stopniu potrzebna, a najwidoczniej ją miał. Dlatego, choć jego ton był nieco dziwny, powiedział uprzejmie:

- Bardzo, proszę pana.

Jak można było przewidzieć, Snape zmarszczył brwi na dźwięk jego głosu, nie zdołał jednak znaleźć w nim niczego konkretnego, przeciw czemu mógłby zaprotestować. "Nie żeby naprawdę było mu to potrzebne, jak sądzę. Dla Vernona nie miało to większego znaczenia." Harry roześmiał się w głębi duszy. "Zabawne, że za każdym razem, kiedy ten gość ze mną rozmawia, myślę o Vernonie. Wątpię, żeby temu dupkowi podobało się to porównanie, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo stara się o zachowanie godności." To, z kolei, doprowadziło do tego, że wyobraził sobie twarz Snape'a na tłustym ciele Vernona - prawie zakrztusił się mieszaniną rozbawienia i odrazy. "W porządku, ZŁA myśl. Bardzo, bardzo zła."

- Dobrze więc - kontynuował Snape. - To wszystko. Nie zapomnij o naszym spotkaniu w piątek.

**xXxXx**

To nie to, że Harry nie wierzył Snape'owi - bo wierzył - ale trudno było pamiętać o takich rzeczach, jak zasady, w miejscu podobnym do Hogwartu. Harry'emu udało się trzymać z dala od kłopotów ledwie przez trzy dni. Był dzień pierwszej lekcji latania Harry'ego i Neville, co zdaniem Harry'ego było przewidywalne, spieprzył sprawę i zrobił sobie krzywdę. "Co on robi w Gryffindorze, skoro pozwala w taki sposób pozwala nerwom przejmować nad sobą kontrolę?"

Tylko że Harry lubił Neville'a. Kiedy nie był onieśmielony (innymi słowy: kiedy nie był na lekcji), okazywał się mało wymagającym, zabawnym towarzyszem. Był też prawdziwym asem z zielarstwa i dowiódł, że potrafi się przydać, gdy Harry ma problemy. Dlatego Harry był niezwykle wkurzony, kiedy Malfoy postanowił ściągnąć na siebie uwagę lataniem ze świecidełkiem Neville'a. Dlatego bezmyślnie poszedł w jego ślady. Dopiero wysoko w powietrzu przypomniał sobie polecenie Hooch, żeby wszyscy zostali na ziemi, a wtedy już Malfoy zaczął z niego drwić. "Jakby ten stary nietoperz naprawdę miał cokolwiek zrobić. Wygląda jak czyjaś babcia. Mógłbym wziąć ją nawet łatwiej niż tego nieuka Malfoya." Harry groźnie leciał w stronę Malfoya, który zszedł mu z drogi, a potem znowu z niego zadrwił i rzucił przypominajkę w stronę murów zamku. Harry gonił ją i w końcu złapał dosłownie na centymetry przed tym, zanim oboje roztrzaskali się o jedno z zamkowych okien. Potem wylądował z nią w ręce, tonąc w ogólnej aprobacie kolegów. "Ludzie naprawdę wydają się mnie tu LUBIĆ. Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić." - pomyślał Harry z humorem. - "Choć to całe gapienie się na mnie nie jest mi potrzebne."

Naraz tłum wokół niego rozproszył się, aby przepuścić wzburzoną profesor McGonagall. "Cóż, stary nietoperz nic by nie zrobił, ale TO może być problem." Nauczycielka złapała Harry'ego za ucho i zaciągnęła do środka, cały czas mrucząc pod nosem coś o "lekkomyślnych wyczynach" i "łamaniu karku". Z początku Harry zareagował na stosunkowo delikatny chwyt za ucho lekkim rozluźnieniem: McGonagall wydawała się typem "zaniepokojonego dorosłego", jak jeden z nauczycieli Harry'ego w trzeciej klasie - niebezpiecznym tylko gdyby dowiedziała się o tym, jak Harry był traktowany w domu - nie kimś w typie Vernona, jak Snape. Wtedy jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że korytarze stają się stopniowo coraz ciemniejsze, i zrozumiał, dokąd idą. Słowa profesora Snape'a ("twoi profesorowie zostali poinformowani, że jeśli będą mieć z tobą jakiegokolwiek rodzaju problemy, mogą je zgłosić mi") dzwoniły Harry'emu w uszach, kiedy ciągnięto go do lochów. "No to teraz naprawdę mi się oberwie..."

**xXxXx**

Na szczęście dla Harry'ego Severus Snape był akurat w samym środku przygotowywania paru delikatnych eliksirów, kiedy McGonagall zjawiła się w jego gabinecie z Harrym za sobą. Gdy tylko Harry wszedł do komnaty, wyprostował się i popatrzył z agresją na Snape'a, który tylko uniósł brew i przeniósł wzrok na koleżankę po fachu.

- Jak widzisz, jestem raczej zajęty, Minerwo. Co Potter zrobił tym razem?

Harry'ego cieszyła wrogość nauczyciela - pozwoliła mu pokryć zdenerwowanie złością i uczynić spojrzenie jeszcze wścieklejszym. "NICZEGO wcześniej nie zrobiłem."

- Jego pierwsze lekcja latania, a ledwie madame Hooch odchodzi, aby zająć się Neville'em, on już jest w powietrzu i goni młodego Malfoya jakieś trzydzieści metrów nad ziemią. Prawie rozbił się o okno mojego biura!

- Rozumiem. Zajmę się tym.

- Dopilnuj tego. Teraz muszę zająć się moimi lwami, więc zostawię twoje węże tobie. Powinnam zaznaczyć, że Malfoy też był w powietrzu, choć sądzę, że madame Hooch właśnie się nim zajmuje. Wróciła, gdy szłam tu z Harrym.

- _Dziękuję_, Minerwo. _Zajmę się tym_ - powtórzył Snape.

McGonagall prychnęła, ale wyszła.

"I teraz jestem w zamkniętym pokoju z dorosłym, który mnie nienawidzi _i jednocześnie_ ma dobrą wymówkę, żeby mnie uderzyć. Coraz lepiej."

- Na pana miejscu pozbyłbym się tej miny, panie Potter. To nie pomoże pana sytuacji.

Harry zripostował bez mrugnięcia okiem:

- A cokolwiek pomoże, proszę pana?

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Wnikliwa uwaga, panie Potter. Nie. Nic nie pomoże.

"No to masz. Chciałeś, żebym się uśmiechnął, może zatańczył wkoło i podziękował ci, że marnujesz swój czas na zbicie mnie? To byłoby coś więcej niż tylko drobna hipokryzja, nie sądzisz?"

Snape mówił dalej:

- Nie mam jednak czasu zająć się tobą dzisiaj. Przyjdź na szlaban jutro o ósmej do mojej sali lekcyjnej. Odmaszerować.

Harry wyszedł z gabinetu bardzo z siebie zadowolony. "Idiota. Jeżeli naprawdę myślisz, że się u ciebie zjawię, musi być z tobą coś nie tak. Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz. Pobawimy się w berka."

**xXxXx**

Następnego ranka Harry gawędził z przyjaciółmi, jak zwykle, kiedy podszedł do niego Marcus Flint, kapitan ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha. Ku jego radości kapitan z rekomendacji Minerwy McGonagall wybrał go na szukającego zespołu Slytherinu - na szukającego pierwszego składu, w dodatku! Dzięki paplaninie Rona Harry mgliście orientował się, że to ważna pozycja, nie wiedział jednak, co miałby robić. Poprzedniego dnia okazało się jednak, że UWIELBIAŁ latanie, chociaż żebra zabolały go, kiedy musiał skręcić; był zachwycony, że trafił do drużyny. Marcus ("kapitan Flint") powiedział mu, że od następnego poniedziałku zaczynają treningi, które będą miały miejsce trzy razy w tygodniu, a także jasno i wyraźnie zaznaczył, że nie wolno mu opuścić nawet JEDNEGO, jeżeli wie, co dla niego dobre. Harry się tym nie przejął - już latał na miotle w słoneczny dzień ponad wiwatującym tłumem.

**xXxXx**

Następnego wieczora Severus Snape czekał w swej sali lekcyjnej na zbłąkanego podopiecznego. Potter miał już pięć minut spóźnienia i mistrz eliksirów zaczynał się niecierpliwić. "Gdzie _jest_ ten bachor? Zupełnie jak jego ojciec - zbyt arogancki, żeby być na czas nawet kiedy i tak ma problemy."

Kiedy spóźnienie sięgnęło piętnastu minut, Snape postanowił wyznaczyć mu kolejny szlaban. Gdy doszło do pół godziny, wiedział, że Harry nie przyjdzie, i był WŚCIEKŁY. "Ten arogancki, wyrachowany, bezczelny bachor pożałuje swego braku szacunku. Jak on ŚMIAŁ po prostu bezwstydnie OPUŚCIĆ jego szlaban? Niech tylko cię dorwę, szczeniaku..."

**xXxXx**

Kolejnego ranka podczas śniadania Harry podkradał jedzenie, nie spuszczając oka ze stołu nauczycielskiego. Wiedział, że dla Snape'a jest to najlepsza okazja, aby go złapać, bo tego dnia nie miał eliksirów, wiedział też jednak, że zdoła uciec bez wzbudzania zainteresowania, jeśli zauważy, że nauczyciel się ruszył. Problemem będą eliksiry. Może po prostu zdoła wyjść z klasy razem z resztą uczniów? Wiedział, że - już poza salą lekcyjną - będzie szybszy od Snape'a, ale nie chciał, aby inne dzieciaki myślały, że ucieka przed opiekunem swego domu. Wybiegi i unikanie zdecydowanie wystarczało; zwłaszcza uczniowie ze Slytherinu będą szanować jego spryt, lecz _uciekanie_ jak jakiś mały, wystraszony Puchon, zwyczajnie nie wchodziło w grę. Poza tym, co będzie, jeśli Snape capnie go, kiedy wciąż jeszcze będzie w klasie? "No to po prostu opuszczę lekcję. Nic wielkiego."

Nie miał wątpliwości, że w końcu zostanie złapany, ale myślał sobie, że wcześniej zabawi się ze Snape'em w radosnego berka, a w tym czasie jego wcześniej otrzymane obrażenia będą miały szansę się zagoić. Bolały go szczególnie plecy i lewa ręka. "Może udałoby mi się przekonać Freda i George'a, żeby mi pomogli. Gdyby przemycili mnie do swojego pokoju wspólnego, mógłbym unikać własnego." Wiedział, że to będzie jedno z pierwszych miejsc, do których Snape zajrzy, gdy zorientuje się, że Harry go unika. "Może nawet wiedzą, gdzie jest kuchnia; mógłbym tam zwędzić trochę jedzenia, zamiast chodzić do Wielkiej Sali."

Był pewny, że każde jego pojawienie się w jadalni było ryzykowne. Musiał to robić przynajmniej od czasu do czasu, bo inaczej dyrektor zacząłby się martwić, a ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Harry by chciał, było, żeby Dumbledore pomagał Snape'owi, gdyby jednak udało mu się ograniczyć te wizyty do jednej na parę dni, znakomicie pomogłoby to w jego kampanii. Na tę myśl Harry parsknął. "Zupełnie jakbym planował wojnę. Kampanie, sprzymierzeńcy, strategie odwrotu; jeszcze trochę i zacznę się okopywać na boisku do quidditcha. To jest pierwsza wojna światowa." Kiedy chodził do podstawówki, zbyt niebezpieczne dla niego było wychodzenie na przerwy na boisko, więc dużo czasu spędzał w szkolnej bibliotece, czytając książki historyczne. Później, gdy Dudley przestał sprawiać mu kłopoty, Harry zachował ten zwyczaj, ponieważ uznawał wygłupy kolegów za nieco zbyt dziecinne, podczas gdy czytanie go odprężało. Tym razem cieszył go brak powagi przyjaciół, a nabytą wiedzę wykorzystywał, żeby ze swojej śmiertelnie poważnej kampanii uczynić grę.

Widząc, że Snape prawie skończył jeść, Harry wstał w sposób nie zwracający na niego uwagi i bez pośpiechu opuścił Wielką Salę. Zaraz za progiem ruszył pędem do pokoju wspólnego jego domu, pozbierał tam swoje książki i pobiegł do biblioteki pouczyć się. O tej godzinie nie miał lekcji, ale chciał odrobić zadania domowe, żeby prefekci nie mogli zmusić go tego wieczora przed ciszą nocną do przesiadywania w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i uczenia się. Gdyby do tego doszło, przed nimi też musiałby uciekać, jeśli chciał unikać Snape'a, a do tego wolałby nie doprowadzić. Lubił zwłaszcza prefekt Lebeaux - już zdążyła wielokrotnie pomóc mu z zaklęciami, kiedy odpowiednie poruszanie różdżką lub prawidłowa wymowa inkantacji sprawiały mu problemy. Miał wrażenie, że ona także go lubi, więc nie chciał jej narobić kłopotów. Snape to co innego. Na swoje szczęście w bibliotece natknął się na Freda, który osłaniał George'a najwyraźniej zwiedzającego dział ksiąg zakazanych.

- Co... eee... Fred? robi w dziale ksiąg zakazanych?

- Nie, to George i zapewniam cię, że ma pełne prawo tam przebywać.

- A-ha - zgodził się Harry z łatwością. - Dlatego właśnie go osłaniasz.

Fred przybrał posępną minę, choć oczy nadal błyszczały mu wesoło.

- Komu zamierzasz o tym powiedzieć?

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego oczach pojawił się łobuzerski błysk, pod każdym względem dorównujący oczom Freda.

- Nikomu. O ile mi pomożecie stwierdził chłopiec przebiegle.

Słysząc to, Fred przywołał na twarz wyraz dogłębnego wstrząsu i dramatycznym gestem zakrył dłonią szeroko otwarte usta.

- Och! Napiszcie do Proroka! Ślizgon atakuje! Szantażowany przez Chłopca, Który Przeżył! - wykrzyknął.

Wtedy pojawił się drugi bliźniak; Harry zauważył, że Gryfon chowa pod koszulą coś, co wyglądało na niewielki, brudny grimoire. George najwyraźniej słyszał ostatnie zdania rozmowy, bo wtrącił się do niej z beztroskim uśmiechem:

- Właściwie, technicznie jest to wymuszenie - nie żąda od nas pieniędzy.

- Nie, Fred ma rację. Harry używa groźby, że ujawni publicznie informację, którą chcecie zachować w tajemnicy, żeby wymusić od was pieniądze _lub przysługę_. Gdyby to było wymuszenie, groziłby wam pobiciem lub czymś innym z natury nielegalnym.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył wcześniej Hermiony ukrytej za wielkim stosem grubych tomów. Teraz z otwartymi ustami cała trójka wybałuszyła na nią oczy. W końcu odezwał się George:

- Więęęc... nie mamy za dużo pieniędzy, czy są jednak jakiekolwiek... _przysługi_, które moglibyśmy tobie wyświadczyć, żeby powstrzymać cię przed... eee... publicznym ujawnieniem tej informacji, że tak powiem?

Hermiona zachichotała.

- Eee... nie. Raczej nie. Chyba że... może nie powiedzielibyście nikomu, gdybym zabrała stąd książki, żeby pouczyć się w nocy? - Nie popisując się już znajomością prawniczej terminologii i praktycznie przyznawszy się do podwędzania bibliotecznych zasobów, dziewczynka nagle okazała nieśmiałość wobec dwóch starszych chłopców.

- Umowa stoi - uspokoił ją George. - A jak tam z tobą, Harry?

Ślizgon roześmiał się.

- Moja oferta wciąż jest aktualna.

- Więc czego ci trzeba? - spytał Fred, pochylając się konspiracyjnie.

- Cóż... widzicie... zadarłem troszeczkę z Tłustowłosym Dupkiem z Lochów...

- O-ou... - stwierdził Fred.

- Spieprzyłeś sprawę - podsumował George rzeczowo.

- Dzięki wam. W każdym razie mam nadzieję zachować organy wewnętrzne możliwie jak najdłużej. Czy mógłbym przez przypadek skorzystać z waszego pokoju wspólnego, żeby się pouczyć, i czy moglibyście przez przypadek zdradzić mi, gdzie jest kuchnia, żebym mógł unikać Wielkiej Sali?

- Łał, nawiewasz? - spytał George.

- No to powodzenia - dorzucił Fred z powątpiewaniem w głosie.

Harry zarumienił się.

- To nie całkiem _nawiewanie_. Po prostu... szukam sposobów na unikanie tego gościa przez jakiś czas. Poza tym wpuszczanie Snape'a w maliny powinno być fajną zabawą. Pomożecie mi?

- Pomóc współspiskowcowi w ucieczce przed Wielkim Tłustowłosym Dupkiem?

- Pomóc dobrze zapowiadającemu się psotnikowi w unikaniu gniewu Przerośniętego Nietoperza z Lochów?

- Pewnie! - zawołali obaj bliźniacy. Potem spojrzeli po sobie i chyba bez słów doszli do porozumienia, bo przybrali swój najbardziej żartobliwy sposób wypowiadania się:

- Mamy nawet...

- ...doskonałą rzecz...

- ...która pomoże ci w twym śmiałym dążeniu...

- ...pod warunkiem, że...

- ...zwrócisz ją...

- ...jej pierwotnym właścicielom...

- ...gdy znów będą jej potrzebowali.

George sięgnął za pazuchę kurtki (nie tę, pod którą ukrył książkę) i wydobył stamtąd coś, co sprawiało wrażenie czystej karty pergaminu, którą zaprezentował Harry'emu teatralnym gestem.

- Eee... dzięki wam, ale... po co to jest?

- Przedstawiamy ci...

- ...bez zbędnych ceregieli...

- ...dla twej korzyści w robieniu dowcipów i innym łamaniu reguł...

- ...nasz osobisty klucz do sukcesu...

- ...MAPĘ HUNCWOTÓW! - Ostatnie dwa słowa znowu wymówili razem.

Fred rozłożył pergamin, podał go Harry'emu, a następnie stuknął w niego różdżką i powiedział:

- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Dotychczas pustą kartę pokryły atramentowe linie i litery, aż wreszcie oczom wszystkich obecnych ukazała się szczegółowa mapa Hogwartu. Harry obserwował poruszające się kropki opatrzone podpisami; gdy odnalazł siebie, bliźniaków, Hermionę i madame Pince w bibliotece, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki skarb trzyma w dłoniach. Szeroko otworzył oczy, spoglądając to na mapę, to na bliźniaków.

- Wy... to... cóż... jak?... ekstra!

- Owszem, jesteśmy podobnego zdania. Słuchaj, żeby nikt ci jej nie skonfiskował, to kiedy już skończysz albo kiedy zbliża się nauczyciel, mówisz po prostu...

- ... "Koniec psot!" - Fred znowu puknął różdżką w mapę i wszystko znikło.

- A teraz - wtrącił George - rzecz najważniejsza. Ta mapa pokazuje nie tylko, gdzie wszyscy są, ale też wymienia wszystkie tajne przejścia i ujawnia, jak się do nich dostać. Spójrz na to, przykładowo. Oto odpowiedź na twoje drugie pytanie: kuchnia.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Weasleyów szeroko, tak pełny wdzięczności, że nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Ileż kłopotów mógł dzięki temu narobić! Łatwy dostęp do kuchni był kolejną nieocenioną pomocą. Nikt już teraz nie mógł go głodzić! Nie wspominając już o tym, że dzięki temu mógł uciekać przed Snape'em znacznie dłużej.

- Teraz zaś - mówił dalej Fred - zła wiadomość. Nie jesteśmy najlepszymi ani najsolidniejszymi osobami, żeby cię wpuszczać do naszego pokoju wspólnego. Obaj mamy treningi quidditcha trzy razy w tygodniu, więc w tym czasie żaden z nas nie będzie mógł cię wpuścić, jeśli nie będziesz znał hasła. Musimy znaleźć czwartego spiskowca, jeszcze jednego Gryfona...

Naraz obaj bliźniacy zwrócili się ku jedynej obecnej wiedźmie.

- Tak więc, Hermiono...

Dziewczynka niespokojnie splotła palce.

- Yyy, eee, chciałabym pomóc, ale... nie... jestem pewna, czy powinnam...

- Aha! - zakrzyknął George.

- Bez obaw, mała damo - wygłosił podniośle Fred; uśmiechnął się, kiedy Hermiona wykrzywiła wargi na dźwięk przezwiska. - Wpuszczenie go nie jest wbrew regułom...

- ...tylko podanie mu hasła.

- Skoro więc to my o to zadbamy, gdy tylko je poznamy...

- ...ty będziesz tylko musiała go wpuścić, kiedy nam się nie uda...

- ...albo jeśli Gruba Dama będzie się sprzeciwiać.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

- No to nie ma problemu! Chętnie pomogę. Ja... umm... też za bardzo nie lubię Snape'a.

- Fantastycznie! Więc wszystko ustalone - ucieszył się George. - Może być, Harry?

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się.

- Doskonale.

I tak zaczęła się Kampania Harry'ego Przeciwko Tłustowłosemu Dupkowi (KHPTD), jak nazwali ją bliźniacy, choć Harry nadal myślał o niej jako o pierwszej wojnie światowej. Gryfoni, zauważywszy, że ich sprzymierzeniec w wojnie przeciw Snape'owi zaczął spędzać czas w ich wieży, szybko zaskoczyli i przyłączyli się do sprawy: wpuszczali go do pokoju wspólnego, podawali mu hasło, kiedy się zmieniło, i na wszelkie inne możliwe sposoby pomagali mu i wspierali go. Hermiona pożyczyła mu nawet swoje notatki z lekcji eliksirów, aby Harry nie miał braków w nauce i dzięki temu mógł uniknąć dodatkowych problemów po nieuchronnym złapaniu go. Mistrz eliksirów szybko się jednak połapał w sytuacji i uczynił życie Gryfonów, a przez to również kampanię Harry'ego, znacznie trudniejszymi, nawet pomimo Mapy Huncwotów. Trzeciego dnia był już naprawdę bardzo blisko, co doprowadziło Harry'ego do wyjątkowo interesującego odkrycia.

Po spędzeniu przyjemnego popołudnia na zabawie i nauce w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru Harry leniwym tempem wracał do swojego dormitorium, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest już ósma czterdzieści pięć, a profesor Snape - według mapy - czeka na niego tuż przy portrecie, który prowadził do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Harry najchętniej by go przeczekał, ale po dziewiątej, gdy zaczynała się cisza nocna dla pierwszoklasistów, każdy nauczyciel lub prefekt, który złapałby go na korytarzu, zaprowadziłby go prosto do Snape'a i tym samym momentalnie zakończyłby krótką kampanię Harry'ego. "Jasny gwint, co robić?"

Nie było sposobu, żeby Harry mógł wejść do pokoju wspólnego tak, żeby Snape go nie zauważył, gdyby jednak został na korytarzu, ktoś na pewno by go złapał. Naraz przypomniał sobie taktykę, jakiej użył na Dudleyu i jego ekipie. Gonili go, a on uciekł do szopy. Dudley zablokował jedno wyjście, podczas gdy chłopak z jego bandy zajął się drugim. Kiedy Harry do nich wyszedł, twarz miał schowaną za nowymi, długimi, jasnymi włosami i udawał, że jest dziewczyną. To nie poskutkowałoby na Snape'a, który - co nawet Harry musiał przyznać - był znacznie bystrzejszy od Dudleya, ale może... gdyby posunął się odrobinę dalej... "Lustro. Potrzebne mi LUSTRO."

Pobiegł do najbliższej łazienki, która, jak to przy jego szczęściu, była zaopatrzona w jasną tabliczkę "DLA DZIEWCZĄT", i pośpieszył do lustra. Wlepił wzrok w swoje odbicie. "Mam nadzieję, że to podziała! Snape zna WSZYSTKICH w naszym domu. Dotychczas zmieniałem tylko włosy, a muszę wyglądać DOKŁADNIE tak samo, bo inaczej Snape się połapie, że to ja." Miał trzynaście minut. "Umm... umm... no dobra, zacznijmy od tego, co znam."

Nieruchomym wzrokiem patrzył w lustro, wyobrażając sobie, że jego potargane włosy robią się dłuższe. Najpierw powoli, później jednak szybciej, kiedy Harry stał się pewniejszy siebie, jego włosy wydłużyły się i popłynęły szeroką falą w dół, aż do pasa. "Cholera, chciałbym wiedzieć, jak je uczesać." Dziewczyna, którą chciał się stać - drugoklasistka Carrie jakaś tam - zawsze miała włosy porządnie uczesane i związane, zaś nowa fryzura Harry'ego była jednym potarganym kłębowiskiem. Ale wyglądała ładnie i gdyby tylko miał szczotkę, mógłby zapewne sprawić, żeby sprawiała wrażenie całkiem porządnej. "Chciałbym móc tak chodzić" - pomyślał, choć wiedział, że będzie musiał pozbyć się tych włosów tak szybko, jak zdoła; gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, że Harry potrafi zmieniać wygląd, straciłby przykrywkę. W ciągu tego tygodnia zorientował się, że nie było to coś, co inni uczniowie robili równie naturalnie. "Naprawdę jestem świrem. Nawet tutaj." Co jednak nie przeszkadzało mu w używaniu tej zdolności.

Następnie skupił się na brwiach, wychodząc z założenia, że to też włosy. Na szczęście Ślizgonka, w którą usiłował się wcielić, miała brwi bardziej krzaczaste niż Harry; nie był pewny, czy udałoby mu się pozbyć włosów bez obcięcia ich albo wyrwania.

Znowu przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze i zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał jak długowłosa wersja samego siebie z krzaczastymi brwiami, nie jak ktoś zupełnie inny, a zostało mu już tylko dziesięć minut na to, żeby znaleźć się W dormitorium. "No to jazda." Nie miał pojęcia, czy w ogóle umie zmienić resztę twarzy, ale to była jego jedyna szansa. Z zamkniętymi oczami wyobraził sobie tę dziewczynę tak usilnie, jak tylko zdołał, skupiając się na najdrobniejszych szczegółach jej wyglądu i mając nadzieję, że wszystko zrobi dobrze. Pamiętał, że oczy Carrie nie były niebieskie, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jaki kolor _miały_. Skupił się z całych sił, aż poczuł dziwne uczucie napinania się skóry. To przestraszyło go tak, że rozproszyło jego uwagę i musiał zaczynać od początku. "Sześć minut."

Harry skupił się mocno, próbując uczynić obraz tak wyraźnym, jak to tylko możliwe, i przypomniał sobie, że Carrie ma przekłute uszy, choć kształtu kolczyków już nie jest w stanie odtworzyć w ten sposób. Skupiał się, aż rozciąganie, ściąganie i swędzenie ustały kompletnie; wtedy powoli otworzył oczy - obawiał się tego, co zobaczy. Ale nie musiał się martwić: tam, w lustrze przed nim, stała Carrie. Zakrzyknął z radości, szybko jednak spoważniał, bo wciąż _brzmiał_ jak on sam. Zauważył też, że pojawiły się jego ślady. Wyczerpany, _zmusił_ je, żeby znów się schowały, wiedział jednak, że nie zdoła ich długo utrzymać w ukryciu, był na to zbyt zmęczony. Nie mógł też z nikim rozmawiać, dopóki nie zmieni się z powrotem. "No cóż, pewnie nie ma planów doskonałych, a to i tak jest cholernie GENIALNE." Świetnie się przyda do robienia kawałów później. W międzyczasie jednak... Spojrzał na zegarek i rzucił się do biegu.

Dotarł do pokoju wspólnego trzydzieści sekund przed czasem. Snape spojrzał na niego i uniósł brew.

- Prawie się pani spóźniła, nieprawdaż, panno Woodman?

"Och, dzięki Bogu, on w to wierzy." Harry przepraszająco skinął głową, chociaż musiał zacisnąć zęby, żeby w ten a nie inny sposób odpowiedzieć Snape'owi, po czym schodami wszedł prosto do swojej sypialni. Trzęsąc się z niepokoju, zaciągnął zasłony wokół swego łóżka (mimo że w pokoju nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go zobaczyć) i skupił się na sobie, na moment zapominając o włosach. Wypadły natychmiast po tym, jak odrosły mu własne włosy; strzepnąwszy z twarzy drobne włoski, zrozumiał, że brwi też zajęły się sobą same. Uśmiechnięty triumfalnie odrzucił włosy na bok, po czym zwinął się w kłębek i zasnął w ubraniu, na kołdrze, zbyt zmęczony, by chociaż umyć zęby.

**xXxXx**

Severus Snape był rozdrażniony. Więcej niż rozdrażniony - był wściekły. Bachorowi udało się unikać go przez pięć dni; w tym czasie opuszczał lekcje eliksirów _oraz_ normalne planowe cotygodniowe spotkania z opiekunem domu. Dwa dni wcześniej Severus zastawił _perfekcyjną_ pułapkę: czekał na Harry'ego tuż przed ciszą nocną, _wiedząc_, że chłopaka złapie albo on sam, albo Filch, albo ktoś inny... a dzieciak jakimś czarem pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym bez, jak się wydawało, przechodzenia przez dziurę po portrecie! Severus _doskonale_ zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że cholerni Gryfoni pomagają smarkaczowi, nie mógł jednak tego udowodnić, a nikt nie uwierzyłby mu, bo szczeniak był jednym z jego podopiecznych!

Dumbledore zdawał się uważać całą tę sytuację za WIELCE zabawną, Quirrell i Filius byli równie nieoświeceni jak zawsze, zaś _Minerwa McGonagall_, na którą Severus zwykle mógł liczyć, kiedy chodziło o krnąbrnych uczniów, po cichu ukrywała małego zbiega _w jej własnym pokoju wspólnym_! Niewiarygodne! Zupełnie jakby to _Severus_ był w tym wszystkim czarnym charakterem. A co on niby takie zrobił? Zganił bezczelnego bachora na eliksirach. _Raz_! I już cała szkoła była przeciwko niemu! Wszyscy widywali szczeniaka, ale nikt nie wiedział, gdzie on jest. Severus posunął się aż do narzekania na zachowanie tego dzieciaka przed kilkoma innymi nauczycielami, a jego _drodzy koledzy_ ośmielili się go zapewnić, że to tylko taki etap i że bachor jest "całkiem słodki" dla innych uczniów. To tylko jeszcze bardziej podnieciło gniew Severusa. "Arogancki, pewny siebie i popularny wśród rówieśników. Toż to reinkarnacja Jamesa Pottera. Powrócił z martwych, aby mnie dręczyć, kiedy wreszcie zwróciłem się ku Czarnemu Panu." Poczuł ukłucie winy na tę myśl, zignorował je jednak. "Cholerne sumienie. To był tylko żart. _Dlaczego_ muszę być odpowiedzialny za dziecko cholernego Jamesa Pottera? Dziecko LILY, oczywiście, ale ten chłopak nie jest krzyżówką Jamesa i Lily. Raczej samym Jamesem do kwadratu: jeszcze bardziej aroganckim i jeszcze BARDZIEJ popularnym." Potem pomyślał o minionym tygodniu i mocniej się skrzywił. "Cholernym _ślizgońskim_ Jamesem do kwadratu." Wszystko jedno. Bachor wyrwał się spod kontroli, a Snape miał idealny sposób, żeby sprowadzić go z powrotem. Wszak też był Ślizgonem, a tę taktykę mógłby wymyślić nawet Puchon.

**xXxXx**

Harry Potter wrócił do dormitorium po swym pierwszym treningu quidditcha spocony i wyczerpany, ale z szerokim uśmiechem. Quidditch to coś WSPANIAŁEGO! Fakt, z Marcusa był kawał drania - agresywny despota doprowadzający Harry'ego do kresu wytrzymałości - i plecy oraz żebra ostro bolały Harry'ego, jeśli poruszał się zbyt szybko, jednak gdy tylko Harry znalazł się w powietrzu, nie miała to znaczenia. Już samo latanie było genialne, lecz kiedy w dodatku gonił znicza, uznał, że najlepsze życie mógł przeżyć wyłącznie na miotle. Ale teraz znowu był zmęczony i obolały, gotowy do pójścia pod prysznic i położenia się gdzieś na sofie, żeby odrobić zadania domowe.

Wziął ze sobą mapę, więc mógł się upewnić, że opiekuna jego domu nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, Harry mógł zatem spędzić resztę popołudnia we własnym pokoju wspólnym z Blaise'em i Teo, którzy aktywnie, choć ostrożnie, brali udział w jego programie uników. Cała ta sprawa dostarczała nawet więcej rozrywki (chociaż szarpiącej nerwy) niż Harry przewidywał. Miał _sprzymierzeńców_; i nie tylko, bo jego _sprzymierzeńcy_ zaczęli się przyjaźnić ze sobą nawzajem wbrew swoim domom. Teo I Blaise spotkali się nawet z Fredem i George'em, żeby razem wymyślić więcej zabawnych strategii dla Harry'ego. Wynaleźli mnóstwo nowych dowcipów, ale Harry poprosił ich, żeby się wstrzymali - wiedział, że gnojek będzie winił za nie jego, a doszedł do wniosku, że dodatkowe wkurzanie Snape'a nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem, bez względu na to, jak zabawne mogłoby być ujrzenie Snape'a z różowymi włosami.

**xXxXx**

Następnego ranka, kiedy w trakcie śniadania doręczana była poczta, do Harry'ego przyleciała szkolna sowa z listem w ślicznej czerwonej kopercie, na widok której Teo i Blaise zbledli.

- Stało się coś? - zdziwił się Harry.

- Otwórz to. Szybko. Jeśli nie otworzysz, wybuchnie, a wtedy będzie O WIELE gorzej.

- Gorzej niż jak? Co się dzieje?

- Harry, to jest wyjec. Nie zdawaj pytań, tylko go OTWÓRZ zanim WYBUCHNIE!

Z większym niż zwykle wahaniem Harry ostrożnie otworzył kopertę, po czym odskoczył do tyłu z przestrachem, gdy pełne gniewu słowa wypełniły całą wielką salę. Wielu uczniów na ich dźwięk zakryło uszy.

- HARRY POTTERZE, JEŻELI W CIĄGU PIĘTNASTU MINUT NIE ZJAWISZ SIĘ W MOIM GABINECIE, BĘDZIESZ UZIEMIONY NA TYDZIEŃ, W TYM CZASIE BĘDZIESZ MIAŁ ZAKAZ GRY W QUIDDITCHA, ZAŚ SLYTHERIN STRACI PO DWADZIEŚCIA PUNKTÓW ZA KAŻDĄ GODZINĘ TWOJEGO SPÓŹNIENIA. TOTEŻ RADZĘ CI, ŻEBYŚ SIĘ NATYCHMIAST RUSZYŁ. SZCZERZE ODDANY SEVERUS SNAPE.

- Och - powiedział Harry. Tylko na tyle był się w stanie zdobyć w tym momencie, kiedy gapiła się na niego cała szkoła. "Zdaje się, że jestem Niemcami, a to jest mój Traktat Wersalski." Zwłaszcza Snape uważnie mu się przyglądał, więc Harry na chwilę spojrzał mu w oczy z dumą, niemrugając. "Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie jest mi wstyd i _nie_ boję się."

- Jak myślisz... może lepiej, żebyś poszedł, co, Harry? - spytał Teo ostrożnie.

- No, uważam, że możemy z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że profesor wygrał tę rundę - dodał Blaise.

- On oszukiwał - stwierdził Harry z oburzeniem.

Mimo to wstał i zacisnął dłonie, żeby ukryć drżenie. Kiedy szedł do wyjścia, zauważył bliźniaków Weasley, którzy stali za swoim stołem z wymyślonymi kapeluszami przyciśniętymi do serca, jakby oglądali przejazd konduktu żałobnego. To dodało mu siły: zdołał się uśmiechnąć, idąc ku swej zgubie. Przyśpieszył jednak kroku, żeby nie stracić opanowania, zanim nie opuści Wielkiej Sali. Choć jego sińce zbladły do postaci bardzo kolorowych, ale nie bolesnych plam, a żebra tylko pulsowały tępo, Harry nie zdołał dosięgnąć niektórych z najgorszych obrażeń, żeby je oczyścić. Stąd zaogniły się one zamiast zaleczyć przez te dwa tygodnie, kiedy był w Hogwarcie, więc Harry musiał siadać na samym skraju krzeseł, żeby nie dotykać plecami oparć, i robił wszystko, żeby woda tam nie sięgała, gdy brał prysznic. Bez względu na to, co Snape dla niego zaplanował, z pewnością będzie to bardzo bolesne.

**xXxXx**

Severus Snape uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, po czym drogą na skróty pośpieszył do swojego biura. Chciał dotrzeć tam przed bachorem. "Nareszcie pokażę Potterowi, gdzie jego miejsce." Sam nie był do końca pewny, którego Pottera właściwie ma na myśli.

**xXxXx**

Harry stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu i zapukał głośno z wysoko uniesioną głową. Mistrz eliksirów otworzył drzwi, złapał Harry'ego za ramię i wciągnął go do pomieszczenia. Harry szybko wyrwał się z uścisku nauczyciela, wzdrygając się prawie niezauważalnie. Jego szczęściem lub nieszczęściem Snape był najlepszym szpiegiem w Wielkiej Brytanii, jedynym, który przeniknął szeregi Czarnego Pana, więc zauważył to. Zauważył i odłożył tę daną w celu późniejszego zbadania, doszedłszy do wniosku, że po prostu chwycił zbyt mocno. Bachorowi nie miał specjalnie dużo dodatkowej wyściółki między skórą a kośćmi, było nie było. To również ów szpieg spostrzegł i odłożył na potem.

Nie miał jednakże żadnych innych przesłanek - z tego, co widział, skóra chłopca była całkowicie pozbawiona jakichkolwiek śladów, sam Harry zaś z całą pewnością nie kulił się ze strachu. Dlatego Snape zignorował swoje obserwacje jako uznane za nieistotne zanim jeszcze zauważył, że zauważył, i uznał Harry'ego za dokładnie takiego, jakim chłopiec się przedstawiał: aroganckiego, dumnego i bezczelnego. Pewnie złapał go mocniej niż zamierzał. Ta chwila bezstronnej obserwacji pozwoliła mu jednak ochłonąć; Snape postarał się pozostać spokojnym i rozsądnym, i potraktować chłopaka sprawiedliwie. _Obiecał_ wszak Lily, chociaż sądził, że nic z tego nie będzie. Poza tym był naprawdę ciekawy. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał ucznia, który tak otwarcie zignorowałby szlaban lub unikał go w taki sam sposób, jak Potter.

- Co... _opętało_ twój ograniczony umysł, że przekonał cię, że opuszczenie mojej lekcji, naszego spotkania i twojego szlabanu, kiedy już i tak masz kłopoty, będzie dobrym pomysłem? Z całą pewnością nie jest to jego zasadą: wiem, że w przeszłości byłeś posłuszny nauczycielom.

Harry nie ufał sobie, więc się nie odzywał i tylko patrzył nieprzyjaźnie, żałując, że Snape nie złapał go zanim jego ślady uległy zakażeniu. Naprawdę nie myślał, że im się pogorszy, a nie polepszy.

- Czy unikanie mnie rzeczywiście było dla ciebie aż tyle warte, że w tym celu jadałeś w kuchni, zadawałeś się z Gryfonami i przekradałeś wszędzie? Naprawdę sądziłeś, że nigdy cię nie złapię? Że zdołasz mnie unikać przez cały rok? Że mógłbyś opuścić cały rok eliksirów i nie oblać lub nie zostać wydalonym? Tak ci śpieszno stąd odejść?

Harry zbladł. Mógł zostać _wyrzucony_?

- A może zwyczajnie jesteś tak _głupi_, że uznałeś, iż spośród wszystkich ludzi właśnie _ja_ pozwolę, aby uszło ci to na sucho? Czy chociaż _porozmawiałeś_ ze swoimi kolegami ze Slytherinu? Czy _im_ cokolwiek uchodzi na sucho? Na pewno zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że przez nieposłuszeństwo tylko pogarszasz swoją sytuację?

Harry nadal uznawał, że najlepiej będzie milczeć. Snape wrzeszczał i wkrótce dojdzie do manifestacji albo złości, albo strachu Harry'ego. Gdyby się odezwał, stałoby się to jeszcze wcześniej. Ponadto Vernon nigdy _tak naprawdę_ nie chciał słyszeć odpowiedzi Harry'ego. Chciał tylko widzieć, jak Harry się kuli. Więc Harry stał dumnie wyprostowany, jakby gniew profesora wcale go nie dotyczył, a jednocześnie powolutku ustawiał się tak, żeby mógł się szybko ruszyć. "Przejdź już dalej, proszę." Wreszcie Snape się zniecierpliwił:

- Cholera, Potter, odpowiedz mi!

I Harry wybuchł złością:

- No, nieszczególnie myślałem do pana przyjść, co nie? I mówi pan, że _unikanie_ pana było głupie? Czy wszyscy Ślizgoni są takimi wariatami, że przychodzą do pana, _błagając_ o bicie? A może po prostu sami się biją, skoro pan najwyraźniej nie ma ochoty się za to wziąć?

_Ta_ deklaracja osadziła Snape'a w miejscu i przekonała go o tym, że powinien zwrócić uwagę na swoje wcześniejsze ledwie dostrzeżone obserwacje i przypomnieć je sobie. Postanowił ostrożnie wybadać dziecko w poszukiwaniu dalszych informacji.

- Czego _dokładnie_ spodziewał się pan po mnie podczas pana szlabanu, panie Potter?

Jego pytanie z kolei wprawiło w osłupienie Harry'ego i sprawiło, że odpowiedź na nie była równie ostrożna. "Szlag. Odkąd to niby _Vernonowi_ dorośli znienacka zmieniają się w _zatroskanych_ dorosłych? Chyba że Snape od początku nie był _Vernonowym_ dorosłym... Ale czemu miałby udawać, że jest?" Snape jednak wyraźnie naciskał, więc Harry postarał się odwrócić jego uwagę.

- No cóż, _powiedział_ pan, że mnie pan uderzy, _proszę pana_ - powiedział z pogardą. "Może jak go znowu wkurzę, to przestanie węszyć dokoła."

Snape'a jednak nie dało się zwieść, nie kiedy wpadł na trop. Spora część wrogości Pottera mogła być wyjaśniona czym innym niż genetyką i teraz, kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, Snape mógł tylko dojść do wniosku, że było to całkiem prawdopodobne.

- Owszem, powiedziałem tak - przyznał nauczyciel - ale czego _dokładnie_ się po tym spodziewałeś?

"Szlag, szlag, szlag. Dobra, ŁAGODNIE. A nawet SUPER łagodnie."

- Pomyślałem sobie, że kilka razy uderzy mnie pan pasem, proszę pana - odparł Harry, nonszalancko wzruszając ramionami.

"Iiii on mi TO mówi z całkowitym spokojem, jakby go to wcale nie przerażało. Biorąc zaś pod uwagę, że zapewne wciąż próbuje to przede mną ukryć, to prawdopodobnie faktycznie NIE JEST dla niego nic takiego i w rzeczywistości spodziewał się po mnie znacznie więcej. Nic dziwnego, że go nie widywałem. W porządku, czas udać się do Poppy po potwierdzenie."

- Sądzę, panie Potter, że dzisiejszy szlaban spędzi pan z madame Pomfrey.

Nadal mający się na baczności Harry rzucił niegrzecznie:

- Z kim?

Snape westchnął. "Bez względu na to, czego się dowiem, MUSZĘ nauczyć tego dzieciaka pewnych manier." Był jednak zadowolony, że Harry zapytał: reakcja chłopca na wędrówkę do sali chorych wiele mu powie. Zabrał się za wyjaśnianie, po raz pierwszy starając się nie okazywać irytacji:

- Madame Pomfrey jest naszą szkolną pielęgniarką. Sprawdzi tylko, czy nie jesteś ranny lub coś w tym stylu. Badamy większość uczniów, kiedy pojawiają się tu po raz pierwszy, skoro jednak nie wiesz, kim ona jest, zapewne _w jakiś sposób_ cię pominęliśmy. Chodź więc.

Harry'ego ogarnęła panika. "Dobra, myśl szybko. Nie mogę się sprzeciwić, bo spyta dlaczego, więc muszę po prostu postarać się, żeby moja ochrona była ekstra dokładna. Choć nie podoba mi się dźwięk słowa "badanie" i, BOŻE, mam nadzieję, że nie dotknie moich pleców." Wtedy na pewno coś poczuje, a poza tym to by naprawdę BOLAŁO.

Spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy.

- Dobrze, proszę pana. Tylko że to nie brzmi za bardzo jak szlaban.

"Interesujące. Potter albo jest w tym naprawdę dobry, albo coś knuje, albo faktycznie nie ma nic do ukrycia. Co to by oznaczało, gdyby przy takich reakcjach i oczekiwaniach nie wykazywał żadnych innych oznak przemocy w rodzinie?" Snape ponuro zacisnął usta. "Będę po prostu musiał przeprowadzić niektóre spośród moich bardziej... brutalnych... testów."

**xXxXx**

"Cholerny Tłustowłosy Dupek." Harry rozważał ucieczkę podczas podróży do skrzydła szpitalnego, widział jednak doskonale, że jego opiekun domu obserwuje go niczym sokół. Wziął więc na tapetę plan A i wzmocnił oraz rozszerzył swoją ochronę tak, aby ogarnęła całe plecy, a nie tylko twarz i ręce. Nie miał całkowitej pewności, co właściwie robi, żeby zakryć ślady, był w tym jednak całkiem niezły. Szkoda, że potrafił je tylko schować, nie zaś pozbywać się ich na dobre. Nie był też z jakiegoś powodu w stanie ukryć blizny po klątwie, choć miałby na to ochotę. Nawet kiedy zmienił twarz, żeby nie dać się poznać Snape'owi, blizna była widoczna; musiał ją zakryć włosami.

Gdy dotarli do sali chorych, Poppy Pomfrey zajęta była porządkowaniem zapasów medykamentów ratunkowych, lecz natychmiast po tym, jak weszli, odwróciła się do Snape'a. Dorośli stłumionymi głosami przeprowadzili rozmowę; Harry obserwował ich cały czas. Potem "Poppy" odwróciła się do niego i powiedziała z werwą:

- W porządku, Harry, podejdź i usiądź tu na łóżku.

Harry usłuchał, mając nadzieję, że jego otwarte posłuszeństwo przekona oboje, że nie ma nic do ukrycia. Zdjął koszulę, kiedy go poproszono, choć bolało go, gdy to robił. Zauważył, że na twarzy nauczyciela pojawiła się zamyślona mina. Następnie pielęgniarka zaczęła przesuwać różdżką w górę i w dół ciała Harry'ego. Szczególnie skupiła się na żebrze, o którym Harry wiedział, że jest pęknięte, i z każdą chwilą sprawiała wrażenie coraz bardziej zakłopotanej. W końcu wróciła do cichej rozmowy z mistrzem eliksirów, który po chwili odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- W porządku, Potter. Dotychczas byłeś skłonny do współpracy. A teraz zdejmij zaklęcia maskujące.

**xXxXx**

Severus obserwował Harry'ego, kiedy weszli do sali chorych. "I znowu: chłopak jest albo całkowicie zrelaksowany, albo NAPRAWDĘ dobry w udawaniu tego. Tylko KTÓRE jest prawdą?" Poppy patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, więc poszedł jej wyjaśnić, o co chodzi; mówił cicho, żeby Potter go nie usłyszał. Poppy znała go lepiej niż większość, dlatego nie owijał w bawełnę.

- Witaj, Poppy. Co wiesz o rodzinnym życiu Pottera?

Pielęgniarka wyglądała na zaskoczoną jego bezpośredniością.

- Niewiele. Minerwa mówiła, że nie wydali jej się najmilszymi ludźmi, Hagrid zaś powiedział, że dorosły... err... Vernon?... groził mu bronią, ale, no wiesz, to był Hagrid... - Wreszcie Poppy zdała sobie sprawę, że plecie i zarumieniła się. - Dlaczego? Co się dzieje?

- To tylko przypuszczenia... pamiętasz, gdy Longbottom zjawił się tu ze złamanym nadgarstkiem?

- Oczywiście. - Poppy sprawiała wrażenie nieco obrażonej pytaniem.

- Cóż, ten tu Potter postanowił polatać sobie zanim madame Hooch wróciła i tym samym narobił sobie kłopotów. Dałem mu za to szlaban, na który miał się zgłosić następnego dnia. Nie pokazał się, wolał zamiast tego unikać mnie, moich lekcji i swojego pokoju wspólnego przez prawie tydzień. W końcu go złapałem i zmusiłem do przyjścia do mojego gabinetu. Naciskałem na niego, aby się dowiedzieć, dlaczego uznał takie zachowanie za bardziej inteligentne od przyjścia na jeden szlaban, a on na to, że "nieszczególnie myślał do mnie przyjść, żeby został pobitym". Cóż, rzeczywiście powiedziałem, że za poważniejsze przewiny... err... "nie zawaham się wygarbować mu skóry"...

Poppy spojrzała na niego oskarżycielsko, więc poczuł konieczność wyjaśnienia:

- Od kiedy tylko tu dotarł, okazuje mi wyłącznie brak szacunku i przeciwstawia mi się! Chyba wybaczysz, że nieco przesadziłem! W każdym razie nie o to chodzi. Zaalarmowało mnie odrobinę, że tak zwyczajnie podchodzi do kwestii pobicia. W dodatku wzdrygnął się, gdy chwyciłem go za rękę, kiedy przyszedł do mojego biura, no i wydaje się nieco zbyt chudy. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, więc spytałem go, czego się spodziewał po przyjściu na szlaban. Odparł, jakby to było coś najzwyczajniejszego w świecie, że "kilka razy uderzę go pasem". No to jesteśmy. O dziwo nie sprzeciwiał się przyjściu tutaj. Albo jest doskonałym aktorem, albo uważa, że nie ma nic do ukrycia.

- Zgadzam się. To wszystko wydaje się dość dziwne. Zbadam go więc. - Odwróciła się do Harry'ego, przechodząc do tego energicznego sposobu bycia, który zachowywała dla swych pacjentów. - W porządku, Harry, podejdź i usiądź tu na łóżku.

Chłopiec był doskonale posłuszny nawet gdy Poppy poprosiła, aby zdjął koszulę. Rzeczywiście, nie było pod nią niczego wartego zobaczenia: skóra Harry'ego była doskonale gładka. Wtedy Poppy przeprowadziła głębokie skanowanie różdżką i zmarszczyła brwi. Harry był nieco niedożywiony oraz, co jeszcze bardziej niepokojące, wyraźnie złamał całkiem sporo kości w różnych momentach przeszłości. Miał nawet całkiem świeżo złamane żebro, którego, jak Poppy doskonale wiedziała, nie przyszedł jej zgłosić. Ewidentnie coś było na rzeczy, tylko że skóra chłopca była całkowicie nieskazitelna! Co tu się dzieje?

Poppy wróciła do Severusa.

- Nie rozumiem tego. Skóra chłopca jest czysta: ani jednego siniaka, rany czy blizny _gdziekolwiek_ wzrok mój sięga, poza czołem, oczywiście. I to właśnie jest nie w porządku. Miał wielokrotnie złamane kości, z których przynajmniej część powinna była zostać złożona, a nie została. Ma poza tym niedawno złamane żebro, które MUSI nadal sprawiać mu ból. Jak udało mu się złamać żebro bez choćby jednego sińca? I z pewnością przy tylu złamanych kościach powinien mieć jakieś blizny? Jest też nieco niedożywiony. Naprawdę nie wiem, Severusie. Przeskanowanie go daje nam jasne oznaki zaniedbania, lecz nie wystarczy do udowodnienia znęcania. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że _powinien_ wciąż mieć jakieś siniaki przy tym złamanym żebrze, a nie ma. Brakuje ci jakichś eliksirów uzdrawiających w twoim magazynie?

- Nie... a gdyby któryś zażył, nie bolałaby go ręka... - stwierdził Severus z namysłem. - Sądzę jednak, że chyba wiem, co się tu dzieje...

- Wiesz? Możesz to udowodnić? Wiesz, że Albus nie zgodzi się na przeniesienie go bez dowodu.

- Nie potrzebujemy zgody Albusa, chociaż przydałaby się. - "No i wolałbym, żeby nie był na mnie zły." - To jednak nie ma znaczenia. Myślę, że mogę to udowodnić. Zobaczymy. Nie możesz mi tylko przeszkadzać. To zapewne będzie... nieszczególnie przyjemne.

Poppy spojrzała na niego z zaniepokojeniem, ale skinęła głową na zgodę.

- Ufam ci.

"Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby ludzie przestali to mówić." Severus odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- W porządku, Potter. Dotychczas byłeś skłonny do współpracy. A teraz zdejmij zaklęcia maskujące.

"Co to są zaklęcia maskujące? O Boże, mam nadzieję, że nie ma na myśli..."

- Umm... że co, proszę pana?

Severus niecierpliwie zazgrzytał zębami. "Merlinie, chroń mnie przed tępymi, niepotrafiącymi się wysłowić jedenastolatkami. _Że co?_"

- Zaklęcia maskujące, Potter. Cokolwiek robisz, żeby ukryć twoje obrażenia; chcę, żebyś to zdjął.

"Nie zawsze dostaje się to, czego się chce" - pomyślał Harry. Dopiero po chwili przyszła mu na myśl sensowniejsza odpowiedź: - "O KURWA! Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, ten cholerny jebany KURWIARZ. Skąd on wie?" Nikt nie zbliżył się na tyle do tajemnicy Harry'ego od trzeciej klasy, a wtedy nie wyszło mu to na dobre. "Może on wcale nie wie. Może blefuje. Muszę się tylko zachowywać zwyczajnie. Nic wielkiego. Nie mam pojęcia, o czym on mówi."

Harry spojrzał mistrzowi eliksirów w oczy.

- Moje obrażenia, proszę pana? - spytał niewinnie.

Wydawało się, że profesor nagle wpadł w złość i podszedł do Harry'ego zbyt szybko. Harry zastanawiał się, czy się nie cofnąć, wtedy jednak mężczyzna już wisiał nad nim, a jego dłoń szybko zbliżała się do twarzy chłopca. I Harry spanikował.

Szybciej, niż Severus uważał za możliwe, Potter cofnął się pod ścianę i zasłonił twarz rękoma, a jednocześnie wzniósł wokół siebie potężną magiczną tarczę, która osłaniała go z każdej strony. Chwilę później, podczas gdy Severus wciąż gapił się na ten oszałamiający pokaz użycia ogromnej magii bezróżdżkowej, tarcza opadła, a chłopiec zaczął bełkotać:

- Przepraszam, przepraszam, to się nie powtórzy, nie chciałem, opuściłem ją, przepraszam. Będę grzeczny, widzi pan? Jestem grzeczny, zdjąłem ją, kolana na podłodze, przepraszam...

Podczas tej litanii Harry ukląkł na podłodze plecami do Severusa, nadal bez koszuli, z obnażonymi plecami i ramionami. Severus wreszcie odzyskał rozsądek i skierował zaklęciem wodę z kranu na głowę chłopca, aby w miarę możliwości przerwać flashback. Udało mu się. Harry natychmiast odwrócił się twarzą do niego, kaszląc i prychając, po czym uniósł przerażony wzrok; najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie ostatnie trzydzieści sekund. "Nie uderzył mnie. To była sztuczka. KURWA!" Z wściekłością spojrzał na Severusa, rzucając mu milczące wyzwanie, aby odezwał się, zadrwił, cokolwiek. "Jebany OSZUST. Nie rozumiał, że chciałem tylko, żeby zostawić mnie W SPOKOJU?" Harry wciąż patrzył ze złością, choć gniew na dwulicowość nauczyciela zaczynała już stępiać rozpacz. Okazał strach. Ujawnienie obrażeń było niczym w porównaniu z tym. A profesor wcale nie był tępy. "To chyba nie mam już nic do ukrycia." I w końcu opuścił zaklęcia maskujące, jak wcześniej opuścił tarczę.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału trzeciego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	5. Rozdział 4: Ups?

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą merytorycznych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

_Czytelnicy, którzy merytoryczny komentarz do poniższego rozdziału zamieszczą i nie będą chcieli czekać na oficjalną publikację kolejnego rozdziału, mogą napisać do mnie e-mail na adres _akumanakago[małpa]wp[kropka]pl_ (słowa w nawiasach kwadratowych należy oczywiście zastąpić odpowiednimi znakami) z wnioskiem o kolejny rozdział. Dostaną ten rozdział na e-mail, z którego wysłali wiadomość, lub na adres, który podadzą w treści wiadomości. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do nieodpowiadania na maile osób, które komentarza nie napisały lub ich komentarz trudno nazwać merytorycznym (czyli odnoszącym się do treści)._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Life as Dictated by a Talking Hat__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__RhiannanT__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział czwarty

Ups?

* * *

Ponieważ Harry był odwrócony plecami do ściany, pierwszym, co Severus zauważył, był wielki blednący siniec w kształcie dłoni na twarzy chłopca. Potem spostrzegł podobne na ramionach, a wreszcie również te, które oczekiwali zobaczyć na klatce piersiowej. W następnej chwili przypomniał sobie, jak Harry się wzdrygnął, zerknął więc na rękę, za którą wcześniej go złapał, i dojrzał ciemną, nabiegłą krwią plamę, ciągnącą się tak daleko, że nie widział jej końca. Severus przełknął ślinę i odezwał się cicho:

- Ha... Potter. Odwróć się do mnie tyłem.

Harry spojrzał na niego poważnie, po czym - po raz pierwszy od kiedy Snape go znał - opuścił wzrok i usłuchał. Mistrz eliksirów z trudem powstrzymał sapnięcie. Plecy chłopca pokrywały zainfekowane pręgi po chłoście, niektóre po prostu czerwone, inne okropnie napuchnięte i zaognione, część zaś była na wpół otwarta, na granicy gangreny. "Dlaczego nie zauważyłem tego od razu po przybyciu chłopaka do szkoły?" - pytał nauczyciel, zły na siebie. - "To nie powinno było zajść tak daleko, z zaklęciami maskującymi czy bez nich."

Harry prawie nie mógł uwierzyć, że usłuchał tego podłego manipulatora, który był opiekunem jego domu. Nawet nie obdarzył go rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem; nie było warto. Wmawiał sobie, że czeka, aż mistrz eliksirów uprzejmie poprosi, w rzeczywistości jednak czuł się zwyczajnie wyczerpany. Wiedział, że bez względu na to, czy będzie współpracował, czy nie, ślady zostaną odkryte - i żywił malutką nadzieję, że kiedy tak się stanie, zaaferowana pielęgniarka może je naprawi. Miał też nadzieję, że kiedy dupek zaspokoi ciekawość, zostawi Harry'ego w spokoju. Niestety nie miał tyle szczęścia. Odwrócił się z powrotem. Po długiej chwili milczenia nauczyciel wreszcie przemówił:

- Masz ochotę wyjaśnić, jak dokładnie te ślady się tam znalazły, Harry?

Harry spojrzał na niego niechętnie. "Naprawdę jest pan taki tępy?"

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie - odparł niewinnie.

Profesor zmarszczył brwi.

- Pozwól, że ujmę to inaczej. Proszę, powiedz mi, jak te ślady się tam znalazły, Harry.

"Heh. Może naprawdę jest aż tak tępy. Albo to, albo chce, żebym _opowiedział_ o swoich doświadczeniach. Pewnie. Już pędzę." Poczuł ulgę, kiedy dzięki wścibstwu nauczyciela wróciła mu złość.

- Niech pomyślę. To taki dziwny zbieg okoliczności, prawdę mówiąc. Te o kształcie dłoni na moim ramieniu wzięły się od dłoni, na moim ramieniu... te o kształcie stopy na mojej klatce piersiowej wzięły się od stopy, na mojej klatce piersiowej... a ślady po pasie na moich plecach wzięły się od pasa, na moich plecach. Może pan też zauważyć ślad w kształcie dłoni na mojej twarzy. Niech pan użyje swoich zdolności dedukcyjnego myślenia. Myśli pan, że _jak_ się tam znalazły?

Na dźwięk tych słów Severus zamknął oczy. Chłopiec najwyraźniej nadal usiłował go rozgniewać, lecz - ten jeden raz - nie udało mu się. Jak Severus mógł czuć cokolwiek poza sympatią i przerażeniem w obliczu tak otwartego podsumowania jego obrażeń, nawet gdyby chciał? "Nigdy nie był ze mnie dobry śmierciożerca." Mistrz eliksirów ponownie otworzył oczy i westchnął. "Życie czasami byłoby o tyleż prostsze, gdyby było inaczej."

- No dobrze, Potter - rzekł; choć raz to nazwisko w jego ustach nie smakowało gorzko. - Porozmawiamy o tym później. Na razie tobie odpuszczam. Jednakże BĘDZIESZ współpracować z Poppy i będziesz wypełniał jej polecenia CO DO JOTY. W przeciwnym wypadku nie zyskasz prywatności ani wolności, aż te pręgi nie zostaną CAŁKOWICIE wyleczone. - Wreszcie udało mu się wykrzesać z siebie nieco złości na niebezpieczny upór pierwszoklasisty. - Gdyby infekcja zaszła chociaż odrobinę dalej, mogłaby cię ZABIĆ. Głupi chłopak. Dlaczego nie miałeś na tyle rozumu, żeby dać je od razu wyleczyć?

Jakoś nie miał serca do ubliżania dzieciakowi i nawet struchlał pod spojrzeniem, jakie posłała mu Poppy. LUBIŁ ją, chociaż za nic nie przyznałby tego na głos. Próbował się zrehabilitować, więc ciągnął:

- POROZMAWIAMY o tym. Nie możesz ukrywać przede mną obrażeń, bez względu na twoją motywację. Na razie jednak masz pozwolić Poppy zająć się tobą, a potem masz iść spać. Zobaczymy się rano; mam spotkanie z dyrektorem.

Snape sprawiał wrażenie zdeterminowanego i rozzłoszczonego - Harry'emu nagle przyszła do głowy przerażająca myśl.

- W jakiej sprawie, proszę pana?

- W sprawie oddania przypuszczalnego wybawcy magicznego świata w ręce pary mugoli, którzy już wtedy znani byli ze swej nienawiści do magii, bez choćby sprawdzenia, czy nie zabili dzieciaka.

- NIE! - wrzasnął Harry, podrywając się na nogi. "O Boże, nie wolno mu. Po prostu mu nie wolno."

- Co _nie_, Potter? Mówisz, że on cię nie przekazał tym agresywnym gnojom? Z pewnością nawet ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że sposób, w jaki cię traktowali, nie był właściwy.

Harry zawrzał z wściekłości. "Był, jeśli twój jest, dupku." Zagryzł zęby, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć z frustracji, ale był do tego gotów i nie zdołał tego ukryć.

- Nie, nie pójdzie pan mu o tym powiedzieć. To nie jego interes, pana zresztą też nie. Niech pan zabierze swój paskudny nochal z mojego życia.

"Nic, czego nie słyszałem już wcześniej, dzieciaku. Spróbuj jeszcze raz."

- Owszem, pójdę, ponieważ, owszem, jest. W interesie dorosłych zawsze leży troszczenie się o dzieci pod ich opieką. Teraz jednak ty wymagasz leczenia, ja zaś nie mam na to czasu. Idę.

Odwrócił się i pomaszerował ku drzwiom, które zatrzasnęły się mu przed nosem i zamknęły na klucz. Z zaskoczeniem okręcił się na pięcie i spojrzał na uśmiechniętego krzywo Pottera.

- Nie, nie idzie pan, bo panu nie pozwolę.

Snape był pod ogromnym wrażeniem - "Kontrolowana magia bezróżdżkowa u jedenastolatka. Chyba nawet Czarny Pan nie..." - lecz dobrze to ukrył. Wysłał magiczną sondę, dzięki której dowiedział się, że drzwi trzymała na miejscu wyłącznie magia Harry'ego.

- Czy muszę ci przypominać, że nie zablokowałeś sieci Fiuu? Jeżeli nadal będziesz barykadował mi drogę, po prostu sprowadzę dyrektora tutaj. Może dobrze by mu zrobiło, gdyby na własne oczy zobaczył, o czym właściwie mówię.

Harry zbladł. Snape z ruchu jego warg odczytał słowo, które bez tego by przegapił, tak cicho zostało wymówione:

- Nie.

- Nie? To otwórz drzwi. Zrozum, mógłbym je po prostu wysadzić. Powstrzymuję się wyłącznie dlatego, że sprawiłoby ci to ból.

Harry tylko na niego patrzył, wyzywający jak zwykle. Lecz tym razem Severus całkiem wyraźnie widział za jego złością desperację. Ponieważ jednak nie mógł nic na to poradzić w owej chwili - _musiał_ zobaczyć się z dyrektorem! - to nadal forsował tę kwestię. Wyczuwając, że drzwi wciąż są zamknięte na głucho, żwawo podszedł do kominka i wyjął nieco proszku z pudełka stojącego na gzymsie. Właśnie miał go wrzucać w ogień, kiedy usłyszał głośniejsze, pełne desperacji "nie!" i zgrzyt zamka. "Znakomicie. Naprawdę nie chcę przeprowadzać tej rozmowy w obecności chłopca." Severus skinął swojemu podopiecznemu głową, po czym wrócił do otwartych teraz drzwi. Lecz gdy przekraczał próg, Harry zawołał do niego:

- Proszę!

Błaganie wypełniające to słowo sprawiło, że Severus zatrzymał się raptownie. _Nigdy_ nie słyszał takiego tonu u tego chłopca, obecnie zaś, kiedy jego aroganckie zachowanie znalazło wyjaśnienie, nigdy _nie chciał_ go słyszeć. Nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał, że Harry może być tak bardzo bezbronny i przestraszony, nigdy nawet nie uważał go za _dziecko_.

- Proszę, proszę pana. Proszę, niech pan nie mówi. Zrobię wszystko, proszę pana. Naprawdę wszystko.

Severus westchnął ciężko. "Niech cię szlag, Albusie, _wiedziałem_, że się do tego nie nadaję. Co mam zrobić? NIE MOGĘ spełnić jego prośby, z drugiej jednak strony niespełnienie jej może doprowadzić do tego, że chłopiec straci do mnie tę odrobinę zaufania, jakiej być może nabrał." Znowu westchnął. Możliwe, że teraz, kiedy Severus odkrył, co się dzieje i w rezultacie jeszcze bardziej zraził chłopca do siebie, Albus wyznaczy Harry'emu nowego opiekuna; kogoś, komu dziecko będzie mogło zaufać. Ta myśl sprawiła, że mistrz eliksirów poczuł sporą ulgę, a zaraz po tym okropne wyrzuty sumienia. "Lily, wybacz mi, proszę. Naprawdę się staram."

- Harry, _przykro_ mi. Wiem, że nie jest to coś, co chciałbyś podać do wiadomości. Jeżeli jednak Albus się o tym nie dowie, wyśle cię z powrotem do tego domu, a na to nie mogę pozwolić. Mam za zadanie cię chronić i _spełnię_ swój obowiązek. Przykro mi, że jedynym sposobem, w jaki mogę to zrobić w tym przypadku, jest przeprowadzić śledztwo i ujawnić rzeczy, które wolałbyś zachować w tajemnicy, to jednak nie powstrzyma mnie przed zrobieniem tego.

Powiedziawszy to, wyszedł.

Ale Harry nie słyszał tej przemowy i ledwie zauważył odejście nauczyciela. Obowiązek, ochrona i Albus Dumbledore niewiele miały wspólnego z Harrym Potterem. Harry ze wszystkich sił walczył o zachowanie kontroli, jaką miał nad własnym życiem: strzegł swoich sekretów pomimo męki zaklęć maskujących, bólu ran i stresu płynącego z unikania opiekuna domu. Dursleyów zostawił za sobą - teraz jego życie po raz pierwszy należało do niego. Po raz pierwszy chodził na lekcje, odrabiał zadania domowe, nawiązywał przyjaźnie i wstąpił do drużyny sportowej jak normalne dziecko. Potem wtrącił się Snape i odarł go z tajemnic, które teraz zamierzał przekazać innym. Harry znowu był świrem. W obliczu tego wszystkiego fakt, że gościowi było _przykro_, kompletnie nic nie znaczył. Zaczęła się druga wojna światowa.

Albo właściwie zacznie się, kiedy pełna współczucia, zatroskana madame Pomfrey wreszcie z nim skończy. Gdy tylko Snape wyszedł, poszła po swoje maści i bandaże. Teraz wróciła i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

- No cóż, Harry - odezwała się rzeczowo. - Oczyśćmy cię. Wolisz, abym najpierw zajęła się twoimi siniakami czy plecami? Obecnie muszę tylko położyć na nie nieco balsamu. Potem profesor Snape przyjdzie z eliksirami odpowiednimi dla ciebie, które pomogą w pozbyciu się infekcji.

"Położyć na nie nieco balsamu. Chce powiedzieć, że będzie mnie dotykać." Harry zadrżał. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął w tej chwili, było, żeby ktoś dotykał jego ran. Już czuł się zbyt goły, bez koszuli i swoich... _zaklęć maskujących_, jak je nazwał Snape. Był też zły na cały świat i wolał, żeby przez jakiś czas ludzie się do niego nie zbliżali. Ale z drugiej strony madame Pomfrey była miła i chociaż jej współczucie działało mu na nerwy i naprawdę miał ochotę wydrzeć się na nią, jak wcześniej na Snape'a, Harry wiedział, że ona na to nie zasłużyła. Wykonywała tylko swoją pracę. Może gdyby _poprosił_...

- Czy... czy mogę go sam nałożyć? Proszę?

Madame Pomfrey zatrzymała się. Pracowała w Hogwarcie od wielu lat i doskonale rozumiała motywację stojącą za zaskakująco grzecznym pytaniem chłopca. "Biedne dziecko. Jakie to musi być uczucie, kiedy w tak krótkim czasie wychodzą na jaw wszystkie twoje tajemnice? Gdyby to tylko nie były _plecy_, mogłabym się zgodzić. No cóż, chyba po prostu będę musiała zrobić, co w mojej mocy, żebyś poczuł się w miarę pewnie."

- Na te obrażenia, które jesteś w stanie dosięgnąć, tak. Nie ma powodu, żebym musiała zrobić to ja, nie ty. Na pozostałe... nie. Twoje plecy są obecnie w koszmarnym stanie. W żadnym razie nie możemy przegapić żadnego miejsca. Jeżeli jednak wolałbyś, aby zrobił to ktoś inny, zaraz tę osobę wezwę.

"Szlag, szlag, szlag. Czemu NIC dzisiaj nie może dobrze iść?" Harry nie mógł poprosić nikogo innego, bo nikt inny o tym nie wiedział. Sam fakt, że pielęgniarka zaproponowała coś takiego, praktycznie wcale mu nie pomógł. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go teraz dotykał. Tylko pokręcił głową.

- W porządku zatem. Będę z tobą szczera: będę tak delikatna, jak tylko zdołam, jednak kiedy zajmę się twoimi plecami, będzie bolało. Wolałbyś, żebyśmy zajęli się tym najpierw, żebyś miał to z głowy, czy wolisz, żebym dała ci balsam na sińce?

Harry zamknął oczy i znowu zadrżał, mimo strachu starając się nadal być grzecznym chłopcem. "To nie jej wina. Ona tylko próbuje mi pomóc. Wcale nie chce mnie wystraszyć. NIE jej wina. Zostaw to dla Snape'a."

- Siniaki, proszę.

Poppy podała mu słoik, po czym gestem dała znać, że chłopiec ma się brać do pracy. Trzymała przed nim lustro, aby mógł wetrzeć balsam w twarz; pokazywała mu na odbiciu, gdzie się nie posmarował i wyjaśniała jednocześnie, że lekarstwo wspomoże jego ciało przy wchłanianiu z powrotem krwi, która powodowała sińce.

- Dzięki temu jutro już ich nie będzie - zapewniła.

Wreszcie Harry skończył z siniakami i nadeszła pora na jego plecy. Pomfrey przeszła na tył dziecka, lecz ono natychmiast odwróciło się, by mieć ją w polu widzenia. Westchnęła.

- Harry, nie będę w stanie tego zrobić, jeśli będziesz się odwracał.

Harry zarumienił się, ale nie zmienił pozycji. Poppy trochę go rozumiała.

- Czy pomogłoby, gdybyś mógł mnie obserwować, kiedy będę to robić? Mogę dać ci lusterko.

Harry poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, skinął jednak lekko głową, czując ulgę, że mogą pójść na kompromis. _Wcale_ nie podobało mu się, że ma ją za plecami, lecz możliwość patrzenia na to, co się dzieje, na pewno pomoże. Poppy podała mu zwyczajnie wyglądające lusterko i wyjaśniła, że może zobaczyć w nim wszystko, co chce, o ile jest to niedaleko. Harry pomyślał o swoich plecach i o Poppy - i rzeczywiście lusterko pokazało wszystko, co robiła pielęgniarka. "W porządku, jedną przeszkodę mamy za sobą" - pomyślała, po czym otworzyła słoiczek z balsamem. Harry wyraźnie zesztywniał, kiedy jej ręka zbliżyła się do jego pleców, wygiąwszy grzbiet jak tylko mógł najdalej bez ruszania całego ciała. Poppy westchnęła i znieruchomiała.

- Rozluźnij się, proszę, Harry. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, _muszę_ jednak pokryć twoje plecy tym balsamem, a będzie znacznie łatwiej, jeżeli będziesz współpracował.

Harry na chwilę pochylił głowę ze wstydu, a potem powiedział prawie bezgłośnie:

- _Staram się_.

Poppy wiedziała, że nie miała tego usłyszeć. Poczuła, jak kolejny raz wzbiera w niej sympatia i współczucie. "To jakbyś reagował, gdybyś się _nie starał_? Prawdopodobnie gdzieś byś się schował. Merlinie, biedne dziecko."

Harry ani pisnął, kiedy Poppy zaczęła kłaść balsam na pierwszą z pręg pokrywających jego plecy; ze wszystkich sił próbował się nie ruszać i utrzymać swą magię wewnątrz. Desperacko pragnął się bronić, podnieść tarczę i zaklęcia maskujące, i walczyć pięściami i magią z tym, co sprawiało mu cierpienie. Zamiast tego z determinacją starał się ukryć strach i ból za beznamiętną miną, jak zawsze. Próbował pamiętać, że to _nie jest_ Vernon, że pielęgniarka nie zamierza zrobić mu krzywdy, że to mu pomoże i że musi siedzieć nieruchomo, ale jego instynkt uważał inaczej, a tkwienie pomiędzy tym, co wiedział jego rozum, a tym, co mówił mu pierwotny instynkt, tylko zwiększało presję. Gdyby to był Vernon, Harry byłby w stanie się powstrzymać, bo wiedział, że _musi_, ale jednocześnie próbowałby uciec. Pamięć o tym, że to pielęgniarka, pozwalała mu się nie ruszać, lecz im dłużej czuł ból, tym trudniej było mu powstrzymać się przed użyciem magii do obrony. To musiało się źle skończyć.

Wtedy Poppy wypuściła z ręki słoiczek z balsamem, który prawie spadł na podłogę. Szybko poruszyła ręką, żeby go złapać, i nim Harry choćby zorientował się, co się dzieje, pielęgniarkę odrzuciło pod przeciwległą ścianę, jego tarcze ochronne i zaklęcia maskujące momentalnie zaczęły działać, on sam zaś znalazł się plecami do ściany pod łóżkiem, na którym wcześniej siedział. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił, "złapał" biedną madame Pomfrey w ostatniej chwili i posadził ją na ziemi tak delikatnie, jak zdołał. Było już jednak za późno na cokolwiek innego. Coś robiło niesamowicie straszny hałas; w końcu zrozumiał, że to jakiś alarm. Każdy szklany przedmiot w sali szpitalnej był rozbity: okna, butelki z eliksirami, lampy, _wszystko_... a wszystkie łóżka otaczały Harry'ego tak, że nikt nie mógłby się przez nie do niego przedostać. Ale Harry widział spod nich pielęgniarkę i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zauważył, że zdążyła już wstać. Jakimś cudem nie trafił jej nawet odłamek szkła. "Och, dzięki Bogu."

Madame Pomfrey pochyliła się i przez chwilę oddychała ciężko, przyglądając się panującemu wokół bałaganowi, Harry zaś poświęcił swoją uwagę na uspokojeniu się, teraz, kiedy zagrożenie - err - zostało zażegnane. Poppy wreszcie stanęła prosto i spojrzała na Harry'ego; wyglądała na trochę wstrząśniętą, ale poza tym jedynie rozdrażnioną.

- Wydaje mi się, panie Potter, czy prosiłam pana o współpracę? - spytała i wymownie rozejrzała się wokół po zniszczeniach, jakie spowodował Harry.

Harry'ego znacznie podniósł na duchu humor, jaki brzmiał w jej głosie. Myślał, że będzie zła. Skoro najwyraźniej nie była, postarał się dorównać jej spokojowi.

- Umm... Ups? - spróbował.

**xXxXx**

Kiedy Severus i Albus wbiegli do komnaty, byli w stanie jedynie ze zdumieniem przyglądać się widokowi, jaki się przed nimi roztaczał. Sala chorych była niemal całkowicie zniszczona, na podłodze leżało tyle rozbitego szkła, że trudno było nawet bezpiecznie wejść. Harry siedział w kącie pod szpitalnym łóżkiem, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, wszystkie pozostałe łóżka stały ciasno wokół niego, a Poppy Pomfrey turlała się po skrawku podłogi, na którym nie było ani okrucha szkła, i śmiała się, jakby nigdy nie miała przestać.

Severus patrzył to na bezsprzecznie szaloną pielęgniarkę, to na pełną niedowierzania minę Albusa Dumbledore'a, aż dyrektor zauważył jego badawcze spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się.

- Wiedziałem, że jest jakiś powód, dla którego zatrudniłem tę kobietę.

**xXxXx**

Wyczerpany po pełnym wydarzeń poranku, Harry zasnął pod swoim łóżkiem. Sala chorych tymczasem zaczęła być przywracana do poprzedniego stanu. Okna łatwo było naprawić za pomocą magii, lecz stłuczone fiolki i eliksiry, które się w nich wcześniej znajdowały, wymieszały się w gęsty, trujący żel najeżony ostrymi jak brzytwa odłamkami szkła, którego trzeba się było ostrożnie pozbyć. Praca, jaką będzie musiał wykonać, żeby je zastąpić, mogła wprawić w osłupienie, Severus jednak siedział cicho po opowieści Poppy, jak to Harry próbował - i nie udało mu się - poradzić sobie z całą tą sytuacją. Doskonale pamiętał prawie idealny okrąg "bezpiecznej" przestrzeni wokół Poppy, który wciąż go zdumiewał. "Jak, u licha ciężkiego, ona przeżyła ten szał zniszczenia?" Pielęgniarka nie została nawet zadrapana, chociaż zasypało ją potłuczone szkło z całego pokoju. _Jakoś_ Harry zapewnił jej bezpieczeństwo. Przy czymś takim zmarnowane eliksiry niewiele znaczyły. Uwarzy je ponownie. Harry przecież nadal miał szlaban, który musi odbyć...

Poppy doszła do wniosku, że po prostu pozwoli dziecku spać. Było nie było, chłopiec potrzebował odpoczynku. Ranek musiał być dla niego przerażający, na domiar wszystkiego jeszcze ten niewiarygodny pokaz mocy - wzdrygnęła się, przypomniawszy sobie powietrzny lot w kierunku ściany. Nie powiedziała Albusowi i Severusowi o tej części, tylko o szkle. OBU IM przydałaby się przerwa. Pomogła więc pozostałym posprzątać; kątem oka obserwowała dziecko, kiedy w najcichszy możliwy sposób łóżka przemieszczane były na ich zwykłe miejsce. Chłopiec wiercił się, gdy to robili, jego twarz zawsze zwracała się w kierunku tej osoby, która znajdowała się najbliżej, ale nie obudził się całkowicie. Poppy zatrzymała Severusa i Albusa, kiedy chcieli przenieść ostatnie pięć łóżek.

- Zostawcie je. Przesunął tam łóżka nie bez powodu i nie chcę, żeby obudził się, czując odsłoniętym. Prawdę mówiąc, zdziwiłabym się, gdyby pozwolił nam je poruszyć i się przy tym nie obudził.

- Gdyby nam _pozwolił_, Poppy? - Severus nie wydawał się przekonany.

- Cóż, jasne. Sądzę, że monitoruje nas przez cały czas i możesz zauważyć, że jego tarcza jest uniesiona. Z pewnością nie zamierza pozwolić trójce dorosłych kręcić się w pobliżu po tym całym zniszczeniu, kiedy jest tak bezbronny. Pozwolimy mu wyjść, gdy będzie gotowy. Do tego momentu łóżka zostają.

Snape nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

- Poppy... nie udało ci się skończyć, prawda?

Pielęgniarka westchnęła z rezygnacją.

- Nie. Jakaś połowa jeszcze przede mną.

- Pomogę ci. Najwyraźniej nie powinienem był zostawiać cię z tym zadaniem samej.

- Nie. Wyjdziesz. Szczerze mówiąc, twoja obecność tylko jeszcze bardziej go wystraszy. Obawiam się, że właściwie muszę obu was prosić, żebyście już wyszli, to będziemy mogli z Harrym załatwić sprawę do końca.

- Co? Nie! Oszalałaś?

- Chcesz postawić w zastaw swoje życie, zakładając się, że Harry zdoła złapać nas _oboje_, Severusie?

Severus patrzył na nią wstrząśnięty.

- Co konkretnie chcesz powiedzieć przez "złapać", Poppy?

Albus zasłonił dłonią rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta, Poppy zaś usiłowała wyjaśnić Severusowi coś, do czego dyrektor sam już doszedł.

- Och, użyj swojej cholernej GŁOWY, Severusie! Dlaczego, u diaska, Harry miałby spanikować, kiedy byłam już dziewięć metrów od niego?

Severus zbladł, wodząc wzrokiem w tę i z powrotem od miejsca, w którym nadal znajdował się Harry, do miejsca, w którym wcześniej śmiała się leżąca na ziemi Pomfrey.

- Nie masz chyba na myśli...

- TAK, Severusie. Stałam przy łóżku Harry'ego. Potem przeleciałam dziewięć metrów i zatrzymałam się jakieś cztery centymetry przed ścianą, po czym powoli zostałam posadzona na podłodze. To wszystko działo się w tym samym czasie, kiedy cały CHOLERNY POKÓJ był skrupulatnie niszczony, a w powietrzu śmigało mnóstwo kawałków potłuczonego szkła. A jednak stoję tu, praktycznie nietknięta. - Wreszcie straciła opanowanie. - ZA CHOLERĘ nie chcę CHOLERNIE ryzykować, że on to znowu zrobi, w porządku? Więc idźcie sobie. JUŻ.

- Ale co z tobą... co jeśli...?

- Chłopiec mi ufa. Tak jakby. Tobie niestety _nie ufa_. Nic nam nie będzie. Jedyne, co możecie teraz dla nas zrobić, to wyjść.

Severus sztywno skinął głową i poszedł. Albus został na moment, żeby zamienić z pielęgniarką parę słów.

- Sądzisz, że więcej tobą nie rzuci?

- _Sądzę_, że wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru, więc czy to zrobi znowu, czy nie, będzie zależało od otoczenia, w jakim się obudzi. _Nie chcę_, żeby myślał, że ma kłopoty.

W sali chorych Poppy była Bogiem. Dyrektor zrozumiał wskazówkę i również wyszedł.

**xXxXx**

Poppy stanęła przed łóżkami, gdzie chował się Harry, a później ukucnęła, żeby móc mu patrzeć w twarz... kiedy się obudzi. Była zaskoczona, gdy otworzył oczy zaraz po tym, jak na niego spojrzała, i usiadł. "Ile on czasu właściwie nie śpi?" Ignorując fakt, że chłopiec w tej akurat chwili ukrywał się pod łóżkiem i zniszczył skrzydło szpitalne zaledwie dwie godziny temu, Poppy zawołała do niego normalnym tonem:

- Harry? Czy mógłbyś wyjść, proszę? Przykro mi, ale musimy się zająć pozostałą częścią twoich pleców.

Dziecko tylko się skrzywiło.

- Tak, wiem. Połowę masz już jednak za sobą - zachęcała. Potem uśmiechnęła się przekornie. - Dam ci lizaczka!

Harry pokazał jej język i wreszcie lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym wyszedł spod łóżek na przeciwko miejsca, w którym stała pielęgniarka. Zarumienił się, wstając i zerkając na nowo naprawione okna.

- Umm... przepraszam, że... err... zniszczyłem pani salę chorych. - "I rzuciłem panią na drugą stronę pokoju."

Poppy spojrzała na niego poważnie.

- Sądzisz, że tym razem będziesz w stanie tego uniknąć?

To było uczciwe pytanie, nie prośba, dlatego Harry zastanowił się, zanim odpowiedział:

- Umm... pomogłoby, gdyby pozwoliła mi pani na przerwy. Po prostu czuję to... napięcie... które rośnie, kiedy mnie boli. Próbowałem się nie ruszać, więc moja magia ruszyła się za mnie.

Poppy skinęła głową, przyjemnie zaskoczona, że wyjawił aż tyle.

- Możemy tak zrobić. Co powiesz na przerwę po każdych pięciu minutach? Powinieneś mi też powiedzieć, jeśli będziesz potrzebował jej wcześniej.

Harry przytaknął i ponownie usiadł na łóżku. Poppy dyskretnie naprawiła lusterko, a potem mu je podała.

- Powiedz mi po prostu, gdy będziesz potrzebował przerwy, dobrze? - powtórzyła. - Lecenie było... interesujące... wolę jednak miotłę.

Chłopiec znowu poczerwieniał. Skinął głową i wszystko zaczęło się na nowo.

Do czasu, kiedy Poppy skończyła, niebo pociemniało, a Harry ponownie czuł się zestresowany i wykończony. Pielęgniarka wyszła z komnaty zaraz po tym, jak zakończyła zabiegi, rozumiejąc, że chłopiec potrzebuje odrobiny prywatności, toteż wreszcie był sam. Strasznie chciało mu się spać. Z obrzydzeniem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było o wiele za duże na spanie. Madame Pomfrey przesunęła łóżka z powrotem mniej więcej na ich miejsca, przez co zniszczyła bezpieczny kącik, w którym Harry spał poprzednio. Ktoś mógł się do niego zbliżyć z praktycznie każdej strony, a wokół było za dużo... no cóż, _przestrzeni_. Jak ktokolwiek mógł się czuć bezpieczny, śpiąc w takim miejscu? Łóżka nawet nie miały zasłon. Szafka na żelazne zapasy medyczne wyglądała zachęcająco, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, ale naprawdę nie chciał zostać w niej znaleziony. "Chcę tylko znowu poczuć się bezpiecznie. Niech cię szlag, Snape! Czemu nie mogłeś mnie zostawić w spokoju? Czułem się wtedy taki bezpieczny. Teraz jestem cały nerwowy."

Wreszcie Harry zwlókł się z łóżka i skierował do własnej sypialni; czuł się, jakby wymykał się ukradkiem, ale równocześnie nie miał zamiaru zostać. "Wcześniej też się ruszałem, więc nie ma powodu, żeby teraz mieli narzekać." Bez swojej mapy w ręce nie przebył jednak nawet połowy drogi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, kiedy natknął się na korytarzu na własnego opiekuna domu.

"PROSZĘ, czy COŚ mogłoby dzisiaj pójść dobrze? JEDNA CHOLERNA DROBNA RZECZ?"

- Cóż, Harry. Poppy cię wypuściła?

"Iiiii oto znowu mam kłopoty. Nie żebym kiedykolwiek ich NIE miał. Tylko co go to obchodzi?"

- Nie pana interes.

Severus zamknął oczy, marząc, aby choć raz mógł być człowiekiem o większej cierpliwości. "Dlaczego wszystko musi się sprowadzać do kłótni z tym dzieciakiem?"

- To jest mój interes, ponieważ jestem odpowiedzialny za twoje zdrowie i dobre samopoczucie. Z twojej odpowiedzi wnioskuję, że Poppy nie udzieliła ci pozwolenia na odejście. Powinieneś odpoczywać: twoje plecy potrzebują czasu, żeby się zagoić.

- Ale ja _idę_ odpocząć. Jestem zmęczony! Wracam do sypialni, żebym mógł się wyspać.

- Nie możesz spać w sali chorych?

- Nie.

"Bardzo pomocne. Żadnej informacji, żadnego wyjaśnienia, po prostu "nie". Zawsze "nie"."

- Cóż, nie możesz wrócić do swojej sypialni. Takie obrażenia, jak twoje, są powodem, dla którego sala chorych jest utrzymywana w sterylnej czystości. Sypialnia chłopców to nie miejsce do pielęgnowania zakażenia.

"A sala chorych to nie miejsce do spania." Harry patrzył na nauczyciela z dziką złością, wiedział jednak, że nie zdoła mu uciec, więc, sfrustrowany, pozwolił się zaprowadzić z powrotem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Przez całą drogę mierzył mistrza eliksirów wrogim spojrzeniem i mamrotał pod nosem, wściekły na swojego znęcającego się, oszalałego na punkcie kontrolowania, wrednego opiekuna domu, ale zamilkł i zarumienił się, kiedy zatrzymali się przed kobietą czekającą na nich przed drzwiami z rękoma na biodrach. Severus z ciekawością zwrócił uwagę na zmianę w zachowaniu chłopca.

- NO? - rzuciła Poppy.

- Err... - Harry był zażenowany. "No co, przecież NIE POWIEDZIAŁA, że nie mogę wyjść..."

- I NIE WMAWIAJ mi, jakobyś myślał, że wolno ci wyjść, bo sama twoja mina w tej chwili mówi co innego.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę. Wcale nie podobał mu się teraz ton Poppy. To było dla niego coś nowego: nie _wystraszył _się, nie sądził, że ona zamierza go _uderzyć_, po prostu jej głos mu się nie podobał. Przypomniał mu o tym, jak w drugiej klasie podstawówki jego ulubiona nauczycielka przyłapała go na bójce. Wreszcie zrozumiał, o co chodzi. _Lubił_ Poppy, mimo że była dorosła. Nie chciał, żeby się na niego wściekała. Ale nie wiedział za bardzo, jak to naprawić.

- Przepraszam?

Nie miał tylko pojęcia, że Poppy też naprawdę zaczynała go lubić. Choć _spostrzegł_, że szczera odpowiedź na jej gniew zdecydowanie złagodziła jej reakcję.

- Hmmf. Chodź tu, wejdź. Dlaczego właściwie sobie poszedłeś, hmm?

Harry poczuł się jak jeszcze większy głupek, kiedy już przyznał się do swojej eskapady.

- Chciałem po prostu iść spać do swojej sypialni.

To zabrzmiało tak _głupio_. "Czemu zwyczajnie nie mogę spać w głupiej sali chorych? Wszyscy inni mogą!"

Poppy wciąż była rozzłoszczona.

- Spać w swojej... doprawdy, dziecko, żeby spać w _sypialni chłopców_ z taką infekcją?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Miał ochotę opuścić wzrok, ale nie chciał tego robić, gdy miał Snape'a za plecami.

- A dlaczego nie _spytałeś_?

"Chyba nie mogę jej powiedzieć, że nie spytałem, bo wiedziałem, że mi zabroni, co nie? Ale ja tylko chcę SPAĆ!"

Niepewny, jak zareagować, Harry sięgnął po to, do czego był przyzwyczajony: rzucił pielęgniarce wredne spojrzenie - i skutecznie stracił wszystko, co wcześniej zyskał u Poppy dzięki przeprosinom.

- Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, młody człowieku! Doskonale wiesz, że źle postąpiłeś. Gdybyś nie wiedział, spytałbyś. A teraz marsz z powrotem do łóżka! I masz się z niego nie ruszać!

Harry usłuchał z szybkością, która niemal przyprawiła Severusa o opadnięcie szczęki. "Jak to się dzieje, że gdy ja robię lub mówię do niego _cokolwiek_, chłopak albo mierzy mnie gniewnym spojrzeniem, albo się kuli, kiedy zaś ONA z nim rozmawia, zachowuje się jak normalny skarcony jedenastolatek?"

Ku własnemu zakłopotaniu i zdenerwowaniu, Severus nagle pojął, że pragnie, aby Harry dogadywał się z nim w taki sam sposób, w jaki najwyraźniej zaczął porozumiewać się z Poppy; że pragnie być postrzegany z szacunkiem i poważaniem, lecz nie ze strachem. Harry nawet _żartował_ z Poppy - po własnych doświadczeniach z chłopcem mistrz eliksirów nie uważał tego nawet za możliwe. Skąd się wzięło TO dziecko? Widział już rozzłoszczonego nastolatka-Harry'ego, bezbronne, przerażone dziecko-Harry'ego i niesamowicie potężnego czarodzieja-Harry'ego. Skąd się wziął ten zwyczajny jedenastoletni Harry? Co sprawiło, że przy Poppy był tak odprężony?

Wtedy Severus poczuł się jak głupek: przypomniał sobie Poppy siedzącą na podłodze w samym środku niewiarygodnych zniszczeń i śmiejącą się w głos, a potem porównał to z własnym pierwszym kontaktem z chłopcem. "Oczywiście. Ja wściekłem się na chłopaka praktycznie bez powodu, zupełnie jak pierwszy lepszy prześladowca, ona zaś się śmiała i momentalnie wybaczyła mu rzucenie jej przez salę i zniszczenie skrzydła szpitalnego. Nic dziwnego, że Albus był na mnie taki zły. W pierwszym akcie bycia mentorem dzieciaka upewniłem się, że nie będzie mi ufał; możliwe, że już nigdy mi nie zaufa." Poczuł, jak rumieniec wstydu wypływa mu na twarz. Chłopiec nienawidził go, a ten dzień niczego nie poprawił. Dlaczegóż miałby? "Muszę tylko naśladować Poppy, być cierpliwym... hm... Nie bywam cierpliwy." Z frustracją pokręcił głową i zwymyślał się od durniów. Dlaczego Albus wybrał go do tego? Był w tym najwyraźniej wyjątkowo nieudolny. Tym razem jednak nie zamierzał sobie odpuścić. "Będę po prostu musiał bardziej się postarać, lepiej wszystko robić."

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału czwartego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
